Etre un loup garou
by Bunny Skywalker
Summary: Après avoir découvert qui était son véritable père, Harry est mordu par Lunard et devient un loup garou. Maintenant AU !
1. Découvertes et Amis

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien ( à part mon ordi et quelques vêtements), je ne touche rien pour cette histoire. Tout appartient à la talentueuse J. K. Rowlings.

Cette fan fiction est la traduction de celle de Tia Evans qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pu la lire en Anglais. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapitre 1 : Découvertes et Amis :

- Tu viens oui ou non Harry !, hurla Ron pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit produit par le Poudlard Express. Allez, il ne nous reste que deux minutes avant que le train ne parte. Le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au train rouge, tapant du pied impatiemment alors qu'il attendait son meilleur ami.

Harry peinait pour faire avancer son chariot vers le plus jeune des Weasley, mais sans trop de succès vu sa perte de poids et sa faiblesse du à un manque de nourriture durant les vacances.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, vieux ?, demanda Ron alors qu'il se précipitait vers son ami pour pousser avec lui le chariot vers le train. Est-ce que ces Moldus t'ont t'ils encore affamé ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse et qui confirma ses suspicions. Ses yeux s'agrandir.

- Je le savais ! Dumbledore aurait du te laisser rester avec nous cet été ! Harry secoua la tête en entendant l'exclamation de Ron.

- Il pensait que j'y serais plus en sécurité Ron, ce n'est pas de sa faute..

- Bon sang, bien sur que si. Il aurait du savoir ! Surtout maintenant que Sirius…je…euh…

Ron s'interrompit soudainement et détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement Harry soupira.

- S'il te plait, arrête de marcher sur des œufs autour de moi Ron. Cela rend les choses encore plus difficiles…

Ron acquiesça tandis que les deux amis montaient à bord du train et cherchaient le compartiment où s'était installé Hermione. Leur autre meilleur amie les avait devancés pour réserver une place tandis que Ron restait aider Harry.

Ils la trouvèrent à l'arrière du train ainsi qu'un autre passager inattendus.

- Professeur Lupin !, s'exclama Harry avec joie en s'assai côté de son professeur préféré, heureux d'être débarrassé de son lourd fardeau.

- Bonjour Harry. Rémus lui sourit mais Harry pu voir que son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Comment allez vous Professeur ?, demanda-t-il doucement, question à laquelle Rémus répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- J'ai déjà été mieux mais je suis heureux de revenir vous enseigner…, dit il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

L'homme hésita puis dit :

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup écrit cet été.

Harry regarda ses mains d'un air coupable.

La vérité était qu'il aurait voulu écrire plus à ses amis, mais l'oncle Vernon lui en volait plus qu'à l'accoutumé et qu'il ne l'avait autorisé à écrire que lorsqu'il le pensait nécessaire ( tel que tous les trois jour une petite lettre pour l'Ordre).

Les Dursleys avaient été plus cruels que ce que Harry pouvait imaginer de leur part. Ils utilisèrent chaque instants possibles à se moquer de la mort de Sirius et ce depuis son retour de Poudlard. Finalement, au bout de deux jours, Harry avait craqué et avait frappé, (oui ! Oui ! frappé !) Dudley dans le nez lorsque ce lourdaud avait insulté Sirius pour la cinquième fois d'affilés.

Ceci, avait évidemment poussé l'oncle Vernon a dépasser certaines limites et l'instant d'après Harry était battu, fouetté, affamé et toutes autres tortures inimaginables. Il avait été jeté dans son placard pour le reste de l'été, et ne pouvait en sortir que pour être de nouveau battu, pour s'occuper de ses besoins personnels et une fois par semaine pour être nourrit s'il avait un peu de chance ( repas qui consistait la plupart du temps d'un vieux morceau de fromage, d'un bout de pain moisi et d'un verre d'eau), tandis que sa tante Pétunia regardait son mari agir avec ce qui ressemblait à du plaisir.

On l'avait obligé à regarder pendant que toutes ses affaires d'école étaient brûlées La seule raison pour laquelle Hedwige était encore en vie, était parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour envoyer ses lettres à l'Ordre et que Vernon lui dictait.

Harry avait heureusement réussi à sauver ses affaires les plus précieuses dans ses poches : la carte des Maraudeurs, la cape d'invisibilité de son père, sa baguette et un peu de monnaie. Tous le reste, même son album photo avait fini en cendres.

La seule chose que les Dursleys avaient épargné c'était sa valise, afin qu'Harry ne soulève pas suspicions en arrivant à la gare et faire ainsi penser que toutes ses affaires école étaient encore avec lui.

Harry lança un regard pour se faire pardonner tandis qu'il murmurait :

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Les Dursleys m'ont fait travailler vous savez.

Rémus sourcilla avec inquiétude.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Le loup garou observa attentivement Harry de haut en bas, s'apercevant de sa maigreur et de son teint assez pale. Il sentit également le peur et une certaine incertitude en provenance du jeune homme.

Harry le fixa.

- Ouais, ça va…Il lança un sourire pour rassurer son professeur de Défense. Rémus acquiesça encore incertain.

- Alors…, intervint Hermione. Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelles de tes résultats aux BUSES Harry. Comment t'en ai tu sorti ? Harry roula des yeux. C'était une question typiquement Hermione.

Heureusement, Harry avait réussi à intercepter sa lettre de Poudlard qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté alors qu'il était dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il faisait semblant de se soulager. Sa brillante chouette s'était précipité vers la fenêtre de la pièce avec la lettre fermement agrippée dans le bec.

Harry déplia ses résultats et les tendit à Hermione tandis que Ron et Rémus s'agglutinaient autour d'elle pour pouvoir lire par dessus son épaule. Harry sourit légèrement en attendant leur réactions.

On pouvait y lire :

_**Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire **_

_Année : 1996_

_Étudiant : Harry James Potter_

_École : Poudlard_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_**Métamorphose :**_

_Pratique : EE_

_Écrit : A_

_Moyenne : EE_

_**Sortilèges et enchantements :**_

_Pratique : EE_

_Écrit : O_

_Moyenne : O_

_**Botanique :**_

_Pratique : EE_

_Écrit : A_

_Moyenne : EE_

_**Défense contre les forces du mal :**_

_Pratique : O_

_Écrit : O_

_Moyenne : O_

_**Potions : **_

_Pratique : A_

_Écrit : O_

_Moyenne : O_

_**Soins aux créatures magiques :**_

_Pratique : EE_

_Écrit : A_

_Moyenne : EE_

_**Astronomie :**_

_Pratique : A_

_Écrit : A_

_Moyenne : A_

_**Divination : **_

_Pratique : P_

_Écrit : A_

_Moyenne : A_

_**Histoire de la Magie : **_

_Écrit : A_

_Moyenne : A_

_**BUSES passées : **Neuf_

_**BUSES reçues :** Neuf_

_**Moyenne :** 94,7 _

_Veuillez noter que le O en Potions est du à votre réponse très complète à la question sur le Polynectar. _

_Les cours suivant sont ceux que vous pourrez conserver :_

_- Potions_

_- Métamorphose_

_- Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_- Botanique_

_- Soins aux créatures magiques (option)_

_Félicitation Mr Potter ! Vous avez acquis le niveau suffisant à vos BUSES. Merci de votre coopération._

_Sincèrement,_

_Professeur Griselda Marchbanks._

- Harry c'est fantastique !, s'exclama Hermione joyeusement.

- Tu as eu un O en Potions ! La vache, comment c'est possible, vieux ?, cria Ron.

- Ron…, avertie Hermione, en regardant Rémus qui ricanait dans son coin.

- Fais attention à ton langage, Ron, dit ce dernier d'une voix amusée.

- Mais honnêtement vieux, comment as-tu réussi à avoir un O en Potions ? Demanda Ron avec incrédulité. J'ai seulement réussi à avoir un A, murmura-t-il en devenant cramoisi.

- Et bien, habituellement, tu as un E si tu as un O et un A dans les parties pratiques et écrite des examens mais apparemment tu as réussi à avoir des crédits en plus sur la question concernant le Polynectar. Harry, c'est tu que tu as eu beaucoup de chance, sorti Hermione d'une seule inspiration.

Harry haussa des épaule.

- Au moins, je peux devenir Auror maintenant.

- Et toi Ron ? Demanda Rémus au rouquin. Hermione le fixa aussi avec curiosité.

- Oui, quels cours vas-tu pouvoir prendre ?

Ron expira un bon coup.

- Alors, il y a DCFM, Sortilèges, Botanique, SaCM et Métamorphose…

- A peu près les même que moi, les Potions en moins…, statua Harry.

- Yep! J'ai la chance de pouvoir les laisser tomber.

- Veinard…, murmura Harry en roulant des yeux. Et toi Mione ?

Hermione sourit et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lancer :

- Potions, Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Arithmancie, Études des Runes, Botanique, SaCM et DCFM !, annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

Harry en resta bouche bée. « - Tu as oublier Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie hein ? Tu baisses de niveau ma chère », murmura-t-il tandis que Hermione lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

- Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie ne sont pas si important.

Ron, Harry et même Rémus la fixèrent avec étonnement. Elle leur répondit par un regard furieux.

- Quoi ! C'est vrai, explosa-t-elle. De plus, j'ai eu 96,3 de réussite. Et toi Ronald ?

Harry ne savait si les oreilles de Ron tournèrent rouge du fait qu'il venait d'être appeler Ronald ou parce qu'il devait révéler son score.

Ron murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quoi ?, demanda Hermione en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Ron souffla et la fixa .

- J'ai dis que j'avais eu 88,3 ! Voilà, tu es contente ? Sale Miss Je Sais Tout., lança-t-il et Hermione souffla ennuyée avant de sortir de son sac 'Livres des Sorts : Sixième Année'.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser apparaître la Dame aux confiseries.

- Vous désirez quelques choses, mes chéris ?, demanda-t-elle. Harry se pencha pour fouiller dans sa valise pour trouver sa monnaie ( dans laquelle se trouvait également sa ape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. )

Au moment où il ouvrait la valise Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre pour elle aussi chercher sa monnaie, et elle s'aperçut que la valise de Harry était vide. Elle cligna des yeux confuse avant de décider de n'en parler à Harry que lorsque la Dame serai partie. Elle ferma donc son livre et paya e qu'elle devait tout comme le firent Harry et Rémus.

Rémus referma la porte du compartiment et regarda les trois adolescents attaquer de bon cœur les sucreries achetées par Harry et Hermione, avant de s'attaquer lui-même à une Chocogrenouille.

Au bout d'un moment qui ne fut remplit que de bruits de mastication et de déglutition, Hermione reprit la parole.

- Où sont tous tes livres Harry ?, demanda-t-elle. Ron et Rémus la regardèrent avec curiosité.

- Que veux tu dire Hermione ?, demanda Rémus lentement.

La sorcière d'origines moldues regarda Harry.

- Il n'y avait aucun livres dans sa valise, Professeur…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui commençait à se sentir inconfortable sous leurs yeux inquisiteurs.

- Harry…?, demanda Rémus. Qu'est-ce que ta famille a fait de tes affaires ?

Harry dégluti péniblement et baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

- Ils les ont brûler…

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent, et Rémus fit les gros yeux sous la colère.

- Ils ont tout…brûler ?, dit il d'une voix calme et réservée; Harry acquiesça lentement, ses mains devenues soudain la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

- Attendez ! A part ma baguette, ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs…Je les ai toujours, dit Harry, jetant un coup d'œil à Rémus, et frémissant d'anxiété. Rémus était il en colère contre lui ? Avait il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se recroquevilla en se remémorant son oncle…

_- Monstre ! Bon a rien de merde ! Assassin ! Le visage rouge le lorgnant avec dégoût, le rire sénile tandis sue Harry criait lorsque la ceinture rencontrait son dos nu, du sang partout…la saleté sur son dos, maculant son maigre couverture, sa tante Pétunia ricanant dans le lointain alors que son oncle levait le poing pour le frapper…_

- Harry, tu vas bien ?, lui parvint la voix de Hermione, soucieuse, mais il se trouvait encore dans ses souvenirs de Vernon, alors lorsque Hermione voulu le prendre par les épaules dans un geste de confort, il réagit par instinct.

Il cria de peur, tomba de son siège, et se réfugia immédiatement dans un coin du compartiment avant de se mettre en boule, sans entendre les voix qui répétaient son nom frénétiquement.

- Harry ! _Harry !_, hurla Hermione dans un instant de panique alors qu'elle se laissait tomber de son siège à côté de son ami, Ron faisant la même chose.

Harry ne sembla pas les avoir remarquer, il restait assit, roulé en boule, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui-même. Rémus se dépêcha d'ouvrir une une chocogrenouille et s'assit en face de lui, reconnaissant les symptômes de la maltraitance immédiatement. Il senti une grande colère monter en lui mais la repoussa sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Harry, calme toi Harry. Tout va bien…Tu es en sécurité avec nous. Personne ne te fera du mal…lui murmura-t-il doucement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil avec précaution pour voir Ron, Hermione et Rémus le regardant avec inquiétude. Il senti immédiatement sa terreur se transformer en humiliation alors qu'il se mettait à rougir. Comment avait il pu être si peureux pour réagir au geste de Hermione ainsi ?! Vernon ne se trouvait pas dans les parages et il le savait très bien ! Comment avait il pu leur laisser voir ça ? A présent, ils allaient lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il prit avec précaution la chocogrenouille qui lui était offerte et la mit dans sa bouche, la mâchant lentement tandis qu'il se relevait et se rasseyait sur son siège.

Ron et Hermione se placèrent chacun d'un coté et il ne pu s'empêcher un mouvement de recul.

- Ils te frappent, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Ron abruptement, et Hermione par-dessus la tête de Harry lui assena un petit coup sur le dos de la tête.

- Harry…, commença Rémus et Harry baissa la tête. S'il vous plait non…, murmura-t-il à Rémus. Vo…Vous êtes les seuls…qui sachiez…Il releva son regard et les fixa avec des yeux suppliant. S'il vous plait…Ne pouvons nous pas garder tout ceci entre nous ? S'il vous plait ?

Rémus fixa les yeux émeraudes remplit de souffrances et soupira avant de se détourner d'eux. Il allait tuer ces Dursleys ! Comment avaient ils oser lever la main sur Harry ?! Aucun enfant ne devrait être traité ainsi, et encore moins Harry, après tout ce qu'il avait traverser.

Il se demanda ce que Sirius aurait fait dans un cas pareil… et ressentit une grande douleur dans la poitrine en pensant à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant, pas lorsque Harry avait besoin de lui…

Il déglutit avec difficulté l'oppression qu'il ressentait et retourna son attention sur Harry, qui continuait à le fixer de manière implorante.

- Harry…Tu sais que je ne peux pas…

- _S'il vous plait !_

Le cri de Harry surprit quelque peu Rémus. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent cherchant des réponses.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que les gens sachent ce qui t'est arrivé, Harry ?, demanda Rémus. Ils pourraient perdre ta garde si les gens le savaient !

Harry resserra ses bras autour de son torse et Rémus comprit soudain.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils te prennent pour quelqu'un de faible. C'était plus un fait qu'une question et Harry releva la tête.

- Je ne veux pas leur donner une autre excuse pour me traiter comme un enfant…

Les yeux de émus s'agrandirent.

- Que veux tu dire ? Ce n'est pas normal pour un enfant d'être battu Harry !, s'exclama-t-il et Harry fit un léger mouvement de recul.

- Je vais en parler au Directeur, Harry… et tu devras te présenter à l'infirmerie avec moi après le Repas de Bienvenue, dit il au jeune homme fermement mais doucement.

Harry le regarda avec tristesse avant de baisser le regard et refusa de laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et ce depuis la fin de l'année précédente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le Trio monta dans un des carrosse, et tandis qu'il s'élançait vers le magnifique château qu'était Poudlard, une discussion à mi voix avait lieu à l'intérieur…

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais rien dit, Harry ?, demanda Hermione tristement alors qu'elle observait le garçon au cheveux aile de corbeau regarder par la fenêtre. Harry soupira :

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…et…

Il s'interrompit et regarda fixement ses chaussures. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'éviter le regard des autres lorsqu'il était nerveux.

- Et…?, pressa gentiment Hermione.

- …C'est assez embarrassant…, murmura-t-il et Hermione hoqueta.

- Tu trouves que c'est embarrassant d'être battu ?!, demanda Ron incrédule. Tu ne nous a rien dit par ce que tu étais embarrassé ?!

Harry fuyait leur regard.

- Les journaux vont s'en donner à cœur joie lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur Sauveur ne peut même pas se défendre contre un Moldu…, murmura-t-il.

- Oh Harry !

Hermione se pendit soudain à son cou et se mit à sangloter :

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils pensent ! Si tu es en danger Harry il faut que tu nous le dises ! S'il te plait ! Elle semblait désespérée et Ron acquiesça soudain palot.

- Ne nous cache plus jamais quelque chose de ce genre, vieux… Sa voix était légèrement rauque et il semblait aussi désespéré que Hermione.

Harry leur jeta chacun un coup d'œil et sentit un petit sourire se former à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était soudain très fier d'avoir des amis comme eux…

- Promet le nous Harry…, dit Hermione, Ron acquiesça de nouveau.

Harry soupira.

- Je vous le promet…Je le jure…Il regarda de nouveau en face ses deux amis et ces derniers rayonnèrent de joie.

Le carrosse s'arrêta et les trois amis en descendirent et entrèrent dans Poudlard, leurs amis Griffondors les suivant.

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Hermione, en face de Neville, qui semblait heureux en ce début d'année.

- J'ai laissé tomber Potions ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement. Et maintenant j'ai deux fois plus de cours de Botanique ! Hermione lui sourit. C'est merveilleux Neville.

- Ouais…, sourit Neville. Mais ma Grand-mère n'était pas très contente avec moi car je l'avais laissé tomber, elle voulait que je devienne Auror…Le jeune homme haussa des épaule avec fatalité. « Dommage… »

Dean et Seamus s'installèrent de chaque coté de Neville et sourirent à Harry.

- Tu as passé un bon été Harry ?, demanda Dean. Ron et Hermione jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à Harry, qui fit apparaître un sourire extrêmement faux sur son visage.

- Très bon…, murmura-t-il tandis que Dean continuait.

- Allons nous continuer à avoir le DA ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Nous avons un prof décent cette année, alors nous n'en avons plus besoin… Il acheva sa phrase se perdre dans un souffle tandis que les premières années s'avançaient dans la Grande Salle derrière le Professeur McGonagall. Ils apparaissaient terrifiés.

Harry renifla en se rappelant sa réaction lors de son premier jour. Le Choixpeau termina sa chanson et le Professeur Dumbledore se leva. Immédiatement le silence se fit.

- J'ai quelques annonces à faire avant de manger. Premièrement, comme vous le savez tous la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite à tous les élèves, ce que certains d'entre vous semble avoir oublié… Sur ces paroles, il lança un regard furtif à Ron, Hermione et Harry qui échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Deuxièmement, Mlle Umbridge ne reviendra pas à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Il s'arrêta alors que des hurlement de joie résonnaient dans la Grande Salle et Harry vit la barbe de Dumbledore frétiller sensiblement comme s'il allait sourire. … Pour la remplacer veuillez accueillir le Professeur Rémus Lupin, qu'une majorité d'entre vous connaisse déjà… Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour laisser la place aux cris de joie cette fois ci, et Rémus se leva et leur sourit. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent parmi les plus bruyant.

- Puisque j'ai tout dis, que le festin commence !

Le Professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers le vieux chapeau et déroula un parchemin.

- Andrews, Sarah !

Une petite fille blonde approcha nerveusement du tabouret ou McGonagall lui plaça le chapeau sur la tête.

- GRIFFONDOR !

Harry applaudit avec le reste des Griffondors tandis que la blonde souriait de soulagement et marcha vers sa table.

- Chang, Elise !

- SERDAIGLE !

- Clipe, Charlie !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Cose, Michael !

- SERDAIGLE !

- Diggory, Anne !

- GRIFFONDOR !

Harry fixa la jeune fille qui descendait du tabouret. Ce pouvait il qu'elle soit la sœur de Cédric Diggory ?! Il était fils unique ! N'est-ce pas ?! Et elle se retrouvait à Griffondor…

- Goyle, Roger !

- SERPENTARD !

Harry attendit que la répartition des premières année se poursuive, tandis que la file s'amenuisait et éventuellement disparaissait. Il repensa à cette Anne.

Soudain quelqu'un lui mit un coup de coude dans les côte et il eu un mouvement de recul, su tourna vers Ron qui faisait de grands gestes pour lui montrer que le repas était servit. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu…

Harry remplit son assiette avec aussi peu de mets que possible sous les regards vigilants de Hermione et de Ron et n'en mangea que la moitié.

- Je ne peux pas en manger plus, Ron !, grogna-t-il après que Ron se soit plaint. Hermione acquiesça.

- Harry a raison, Ron. Lorsque quelqu'un est habitué à peu manger, leur estomac rétrécit et il leur faut un moment pour se réhabituer à manger normalement. Ajouta-t-elle tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard froid.

Les deux commencèrent à se disputer comme à leur habitude et Harry soupira, posant sa tête sur la table entre ses bras croisés.

- Bonjour…, tenta une voix et le fit sursauter. Désolée…je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Il releva la tête, il s'agissait de Anne Diggory. Il se redressa rapidement et lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

- Hey…

- Je suis Anne Diggory, se présenta la jeune fille. Et tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai reconnu la cicatrice, bien sur tu dois être habitué à tous ces gens qui te dévisage sans arrêt, aussi je vais éviter de le faire. Je sais combien cela peut être énervant à force. Cela m'est arrivé lorsque Cédric est mort, à force je voulais leur crier de s'occuper de leurs affaires, mais bien sur ils ne m'auraient pas écouté car ils sont « inquiets », même s'ils ne le sont pas vraiment, et ils ne vous regarde que parce qu'ils veulent vérifier si tu ne vas pas craquer et leur causer la honte et puis…, elle s'interrompit soudain en regardant Harry, qui la dévisageait avec un sourcil levé.

Elle rougit.

- Désolée, j'ai tendance à m'écarter du sujet, comme lorsque je fais mes devoirs et quand même temps je parle à maman, parfois je commence à lui lire l'en n de mon problème et elle s'énerve car elle me dit que c'est irritant et même qu'une fois elle m'a privée de dessert et c'était tellement injuste car je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était « il faut que tu apprenne à contrôler ta grande bouche » et je lui répond « pourquoi ? », tu sais la seule personne qui ne se mettait pas en colère contre moi c'était Cédric et…, elle laissa de nouveau se phrase en suspend et rougit encore plus fort.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Enfin…je voulais juste dire…Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissante…pour respecter Cédric au point de…de ramener son corps alors que cela aurait pu te coûter la vie…alors…merci…

Harry cligna des yeux, il avait l'impression de regarder un film

- …Je t'en pris…c'est ton…c'était ton frère ?

Anne secoua la tête négativement.

- C'était mon cousin… Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui l'attendait (il était l'heure de se rendre dans les dortoirs) Et bien, je te reverrais dans les parages. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrer Harry, dit elle avant de se retourner et de suivre les autres premières années et les préfets des cinquièmes années.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rémus escorta Harry à l'Infirmerie comme promit, et le loup garou informa Harry au sujet de sa courte discussion avec Dumbledore durant le dîner

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous a entendu…, dit il avec douceur à un Harry assez démoralisé.

Harry ne fit que lui lancer un regard accusateur.

- En tout cas, il a dit que tu n'y retournerais jamais Harry… c'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation devant la grimace que faisait Harry.

Harry n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule.

- Super, maintenant je vais être envoyé dans un orphelinat, merci beaucoup Rémus !, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

- C'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Tu penses que tu vas être envoyer dans un orphelinat ?

Devant le signe affirmatif de Harry il continua.

- Non Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. Soit tu seras envoyé à Place Grimault, ou plus probablement, chez les Weasleys…tout ce qu'il faut c'est que ton procès soit passé…

- Attendez ! Je doit me présenter à un procès ! Mais-Mais, alors tout le monde va savoir ! S'exclama Harry.

- Il le faut Harry, sinon tu devras y retourner et ne t'inquiète pas, le procès se fera à huit clos…expliqua Rémus doucement.

Harry regarda au sol misérablement. Il haïssait véritablement se vie parfois…

_« Sirius, tu me manques… » _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Visions et Potions

Chapitre 2 : Visions et Potions :

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry, la majorité de ses blessures avaient déjà cicatrisées, hormis les plus récentes, laissant de longues et pales lignes s'entrecroisant dans son dos.

Dire que Rémus était furieux aurait été un euphémisme. L'homme avait pratiquement désigné Vernon Dursley comme son « joujou » lors de sa prochaine transformation. La prochaine pleine lune étant si rapprochée, pouvait être prit en compte pour expliquer le comportement si violent de cet homme habituellement si calme.

Madame Pomfresh avait légèrement surpris Harry lorsqu'elle avait pour la première fois posé son regard sur son dos et que des larmes s'étaient mises à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Cependant lorsqu 'elle avait annoncé la gravité de certaines de ses blessures elle avait semblé aussi furieuse que Rémus.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'autant de personne se souciait de lui…

Madame Pomfresh avait bien tenté de la retenir pour la nuit mais Harry ne c'était pas laissé faire. Puisque sa dernière « correction » n'avait pas été aussi violente que les autres, Harry ne s'en était pas sortit aussi endommagé. Ainsi, après avoir ingurgité trois potions de guérison innommables et après beaucoup de supplications, il fut enfin autorisé à sortir de l'Infirmerie, tout en promettant à Madame Pomfresh qu'il se ménagerait durant les prochains jours, et q'il se présenterait pour un nouvel examen plus tard dans la semaine.

Hermione et Ron l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Hermione se leva à son entrée.

- Comment cela c'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle, l'angoisse clairement visible dans ses yeux marrons.

- Oui vieux, je pensait que Madame Pomfresh te demanderait de rester au moins une nuit…, continua Ron.

Harry haussa des épaules.

- Heureusement, la plupart de mes blessures étaient guéries…Elle m'a chassé après que je lui ai demandé un bon millier de fois et que je ne ferai rien de drastique d'ici demain…

Hermione soupira.

- Peut être que tu aurais du y rester au moins cette nuit…

Ron renifla.

- Bien sur, et peux tu imaginer la tête de Malefoy s'il apprenait que Harry faisait déjà un petit séjour à l'infirmerie et ce dés le premier jour ? Il n'aurait pas laissé tranquille Harry après ça !

La jeune fille au cheveux en batailles grimaça pour montrer sa désapprobation.

- Néanmoins Ron, si sa santé avait été en jeu je suis sure que Harry aurait courut le risque…n'est-ce pas Harry ?, lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Harry regarda tour à tour ses deux amis avant de bailler.

- Je vais me coucher…, marmonna-t-il.

- Mais…, commença Ron, mais fut interrompu lorsque Hermione lui mit son coude dans les côtes et dit :

- Oui, tu devrais te reposer Harry.

Harry acquiesça et jeta « Bonne nuit » aux deux autre avant de se retirer de bonne heure pour la nuit.

Tandis qu'il se préparait pour se coucher, il repensa aux dernières nuits qu'il avait passé. Elles étaient pour la plus part terrible, hantées par des rêves de Sirius et de la Prophétie, mais le plus souvent il s'agissait d'un rêve dans lequel il voyait un homme aux cheveux noirs, un bras autour des épaules d'une femme rousse, le regardant avec fierté et amour.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser mais ce songe le laissait…réconforté, bien que cela soit agaçant lorsqu'il se réveillait à minuit et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendormir.

Harry se coucha finalement dans le doux lit avec reconnaissance et presque immédiatement il se mit à rêver, mais celui-ci était très différent de tous les autres songes qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à présent…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&SONGE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_La dernière chose que l'homme se rappelait était le regard paniqué que lui lança le jeune garçon avant que tout ne devienne noir._

_Il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à tout casser et toucha tentative ment son front, réalisant qu'il saignait. « **Ça ira parfaitement avec les autres cicatrises…** » pensa-t-il péniblement tandis qu'il se mettait debout, enlevait la poussière de son pantalon et qu'il regardait enfin autour de lui, pour y découvrir un endroit totalement alien. _

_Il se trouvait dans une salle immense, mais il pouvait pratiquement sentir autour de lui le chagrin comme s'il s'agissait d'un parfum entêtant… Il semblait se trouvait dans une file d'attente puisque devant et derrière lui il y avait beaucoup de personnes. _

_Q'attendaient ils, il ne le savait pas mais lorsqu'il tenta de sortir du rang un homme à la peau bleu avec un écritoire à la main lui aboya d'y rentrer de nouveau._

_L'homme souffla exaspéré, en essayant de se redresser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'ils attendaient tous, mais la file semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Alors il grogna, tapant du pied droit avec colère. Il repensa au garçon, priant Dieu qu'il allait bien et se maudissant lui-même pour l'avoir laisser seul même si il ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé…_

_« **Cela va prendre un temps fou…** » pensa-t-il avec impatience. Mais aussitôt qu'il eu fini ces mots il se retrouva au devant de la file._

_L'homme cligna des yeux confus mais ne tenta pas d'y comprendre d'avantage tandis qu'il s'avançait vers un vaste bureau, qui était placé un petit peu plus haut que lui. Un homme, approximativement de la taille du professeur de Soins au Créatures Magiques de Poularde était assit. Il avait une barbe taillée avec soin et regardait l'homme avec une expression trahissant son ennuie._

_- Nom ?, demanda-t-il avec ennuie, sa voix traînante. L'homme cligna et s'éclaircit la la gorge_

_- Sirius…Sirius Black…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_FIN DU SONGE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant dans son lit et haletant, les yeux écarquillés par la tension. Regardant autour de lui, Harry s'aperçut qu'il faisait encore noir dehors et que ses compagnons de chambrée étaient tous profondément endormit.

Il s'assit plus confortablement tout en prenant de profondes bouffées d'air pour se calmer. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains pour tenter de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé après que Sirius ait dit son nom….Mais tout était si flou.

Il se rappelait…Il se rappelait Sirius se présentant devant l'homme géant puis… le géant…lui dire quelque chose avant que Harry ne se réveille…mais quoi ?

Il savait qu'il devait le trouver…le rêve n'avait pas l'être d'en être un. Cela avait plutôt l'air d'une vision, comme celui avec le serpent et Mr Weasley…

Harry ferma les yeux très fort pour se concentrer, fouillant se mémoire si fortement que se tête commença à lui faire mal.

Soudain…tout lui revint, comme si cela lui était arrivé à lui-même.

« _Sirius…Sirius Black…_ », murmura Sirius au géant. La tête de l'homme se redressa si vite qu'un léger crack provenant de son cou put être entendu.

« _Sirius Black ?! Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas censé vous trouver là !_

Harry expira soudain lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le géant avait dit avant qu'il ne se réveille. Mais il voulait en savoir plus !

Où se trouvait Sirius ? Pourquoi n'était il pas censé se trouver là ? Est-ce que le rêve était une vision ? Est ce que cette vison était un leurre, tout comme la dernière qu'il avait eu de Sirius ?

Des dizaines de questions volait dans sa tête et il sentit son crâne se remettre à lui faire souffrir. Il bailla soudain tandis que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer.

Non ! Il ne pouvait retourner se coucher ! Pas tout de suite ! Avant, il devait comprendre tout cela avant. Si il allait se coucher il risquait de tout oublier…

Harry prit ses lunettes et les mit, tandis qu'il agrippait sa baguette et l'agitait pour faire apparaître l'heure. Deux heures du matin…trop tôt pour se lever. A quelle heure avait il était se coucher ? Huit heures peut être ? Six heures de sommeil n'étaient décidément pas suffisantes.

Et cela était la première fois depuis des semaines que Harry se sentait suffisamment endormi pour aller se coucher de nouveau après un rêve…

Il s'extirpa de son lit et alla chercher un morceau de parchemin, une plume et une bouteille d'encre qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit de Ron (il les avait sortit pour écrire une lettre à sa mère) et rapidement il retranscrit une version détaillée de son rêve avant que celui-ci ne s'échappe de sa mémoire.

Il la relut deux fois avant d'acquiescer, satisfait de son travail avant de placer le parchemin dans le tiroir de sa propre table de nuit. Puis il se recoucha et heureusement il se rendormit dans un sommeil sans rêve cette fois ci.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius fit les gros yeux au géant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire je ne suis pas sensé être là ?, demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

L'autre homme le fixa.

- Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

Sirius souffla ennuyé et croisa ses bras, tout en faisant la grimace.

- Et comment voulez vous que je sache où je suis, je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé là !

Le géant fronça des sourcils avant de feuilleter dans des piles de papiers présentes sur le bureau.

- Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?, demanda-t-il à Sirius tout en continuant son activité.

Sirius répondit instantanément :

- Je me trouvait dans le Département des Mystères au Ministère de la Magie car mon filleul, Harry, a eu une fausse vision dans laquelle j'était torturé en ce lieu et il y a été pour me « sauver ». Malheureusement il a été encerclé par des Manges Mort et j'ai dut aller le secourir, raconta-t-il à l'autre homme dans un souffle.

Le géant le fixa intensément et fronça des sourcils.

- Attendez ! Minute !, dit il en levant ses deux mains aussi larges que des assiettes. « Vous voulez dire que… » Il s'interrompit et s'approcha un peu plus d'un de ses papiers sur son bureau. « … que…Harry Potter…est votre filleul et que… » Il plissa de nouveau les yeux pour tenter de décrypter un autre nom sur son fameux papier. « …que Lord Voldymort…non, Voldemort…oui Voldemort a envoyé des Manges Mort pour le tuer et que vous avez été le secourir alors que vous êtes supposé rester au quartier général de l'Ordre ! »

Sirius fixa l'homme et sentit un léger ricanement se présenter dans sa gorge lorsqu'il avait appelé Voldemort, Voldymort. Obstinément il le ravala et acquiesça à la question posée.

- Il le fallait…, murmura-t-il.

Le géant renifla de mécontentement et dit hautain :

- Et ?

- Et…, continua Sirius, je me battait avec Lestrange lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé un sort qui m'a envoyé à travers un voile de je ne sais quel sorte et je me suis retrouvé ici !, finit-il.

- Vous n'étiez pas dans la Chambre de la Mort, par hasard ?, demanda le géant, l'air penseur.

Sirius farfouilla dans sa mémoire et lentement finit par acquiescer.

- Ouais, je crois que c'est ainsi que cela s'appelait…

Le géant sembla comprendre instantanément et dit à Sirius :

- Et bien vous êtes mort, Mr Black…

Les yeux de Sirius menacèrent de lui sortir des orbites sous l'effet de la surprise.

- QUOI ?!, hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter un homme à la peau bleue et à l'écritoire qui passait par là.

Le géant fit un signe positif de la tête.

- Oui, vous vous trouver dans la Chambre du Jugement…le passage entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, où nous décidons si vous êtes fait pour le Paradis ou si vous êtes destinez à l'Enfer…

- Mais je ne peux pas être mort ! Et Harry ? Il a besoin de moi ! Cela va le tuer lorsqu'il va le savoir !

- Lorsqu'il va le savoir ? Mais il le sait déjà !, dit le géant et Sirius cligna des yeux confus. Le géant jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des nombreux calendriers se trouvant derrière lui. Il le sait depuis…deux mois maintenant…

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent encore plus tandis que le géant pointait la date, le deux Septembre.

- M-Mais…mais…non…ce…ce n'est pas possible…non !, dit il en secouant la tête vigoureusement.

- Attendez un minute ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir !, dit le géant. Vous êtes mort mas vous ne devriez pas l'être… Sirius cligna des yeux et le géant continua. «Ce puit n'est censé faire mourir que ceux qui ont été condamné à mort et qui sont coupable… et vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. »

- Alors…qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Sirius avait presque peur de la réponse.

- Et bien la seule chose qui peut se passer. Le géant le regardait comme si il avait affaire à un idiot. Votre heure de mourir n'était pas encore venue, nous devons donc vous renvoyer…

- Vraiment ? Vous voulez vraiment me ressusciter ?

- Et bien…techniquement vous n'étiez pas vraiment mort…vous n'existiez plus seulement, dit simplement le géant.

- Okaaay…, murmura Sirius de plus en plus confus. Okay, je suis partant…

Le géant acquiesça et se massa entre les yeux.

- Nous n'avions pas eu d'erreur comme celle-ci depuis des siècles…

Sur ces paroles le géant fit passer se main sous son bureau et appuya sur un large bouton rouge où il était marqué dessus « Urgence » et Sirius ne su plus rien.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry expliqua son rêve le lendemain matin durant le petit déjeuné à Ron et Hermione.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que cela signifie !, leur chuchota-t-il tristement. «Peut être que Sirius essaie de me dire quelque chose…peut être qu'il n'est pas mort ! »

- Harry…, commença gentiment Hermione, s'il te plait n'essais pas de te faire croire des choses que tu sais fausses…, lui pria-t-elle. Cela pourrait te faire beaucoup souffrir si tu commence à croire qu'il est encore vivant…Cela pourrait être un autre piège de Voldemort.

Harry fixa son assiette à moitié vide. Il savait que Hermione avait raison mais il savait aussi que ce rêve voulait dire quelque chose ! Il le savait tout simplement ! Il ressentait un léger ressentiment envers sa meilleure amie pour lui avoir dit la vérité mais en même temps il lui en était reconnaissant, car elle, contrairement aux autres, ne marchait pas sur des œufs autour de lui lorsqu'ils parlaient de Sirius.

Le Professeur McGonagall faisait passer les emplois du temps et Ron grimaça en voyant le sien.

- Hé ! Je suis libre cette heure ci !, annonça-t-il, regardant avec espoir Harry et Hermione qui eux aussi faisaient la grimace devant le leur.

- Potions…, murmura Harry avec morosité et Hermione acquiesça.

- Yep…

Harry fut soulagé en sachant qu'au moins l'un de ses meilleurs amis serait en Potions avec lui.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller…, soupira Hermione, vérifiant sa montre et attrapant son sac. Harry acquiesça et se leva.

- A plus, Ron…, murmura-t-il misérablement.

- Ouais à plus…, dit Ron en les regardant avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la pitié.

Les deux Griffondors sortirent de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers les donjons, qui étaient pratiquement vide à l'exception de Susan Bones et de Hannah Abbott, qui semblaient être très nerveuses.

Harry et Hermione vidèrent délicatement leurs affaires et attendirent que le reste de la classe arrive.

Il était étrange d'avoir une classe composée d'élèves des quatre maisons, spécialement celle de Potions. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Rogue allait agir.

Heureusement, il y avait pratiquement autant de monde dans la classe que lors des cours normaux. Malheureusement, cela incluait Drago Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Rogue s'avança, l'air irrité, pour la plus grande horreur des élèves. Il s'arrêta à la première lignée de bureau et fit un parfait demi tour, leur lançant des regards noirs avec des yeux d'onyx cachés derrière des cheveux gras.

- J'attends de chacun d'entre vous que vous obteniez au minimum en « E » et si jamais quelqu'un n'y arrive pas… Il stoppa pour les observer trembler dans leur siège. « …Alors je devrais vous trouver un moyen assez…déplaisant pour que vous y arriviez et qui espérons vous mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle… » Il sourit, narquois en voyant quelques élèves manquer de s'évanouir. « Cela inclus des contrôles et des devoirs. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

Il continua de parler de sa voix froide et sans émotion.

- Vous êtes à présent dans des classes pour vos ASPIC…J'exige de vous que vous soyez au plus haut niveau et dés à présent vous allez avoir à faire aux Potions les plus dangereuses…les poisons, certaines peuvent vous provoquer une douleur si importante que vous aimeriez être mort si vous vous loupez, et certaines pourront s'avérer fatales si vous ne vous trompez que sur un seul point…

Le regard de Rogue ce posa sur Harry et ce dernier cligna des yeux rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse lire ses pensées. Rogue fit les gros yeux en montrant sa haine envers lui avant de laisser de nouveau son regard balayer le reste de la classe.

- Vous allez fabriquer la « Potion Fil de Rasoir », qui est souvent utilisée comme distraction durant les guerres. Elle fait croire à votre cerveau que vous ressentez une grande douleur généralisée alors qu'en fait il n'en n'ai rien… Les effets de la Potion ne cesse que lorsque la victime réalise que la douleur n'est pas réelle, ce qui peut prendre longtemps. Beaucoup de personnes ont perdues la tête après l'utilisation de cette Potion car elle ressemble beaucoup à l'Endoloris, dit Rogue avait un rictus malveillant à l'encontre des élèves.

Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la classe et Hermione en profita pour murmurer peureusement à Harry :

- Dumbledore n'autoriserait jamais Rogue à nous enseigner une telle Potion, une ressemble à un Sortilège Interdit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle semblait terrifiée à cette idée.

- Silence !, aboya Rogue et tout le monde se tut immédiatement. Tous les regards convergèrent vers leur professeur de Potions.

Rogue fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette et les instructions apparurent sur le tableau.

- Partenaires, regroupez vous… Lorsque personne ne bougea, Rogue continua irrité. « Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis autorisé à vous enseigner une telle Potion ? » Seul quelques élèves furent assez braves pour acquiescèrent (Serpentards) à la question de Rogue.

Ce dernier croisa les bras et reprit :

- Une guerre s'annonce, malgré tous ce que ces idiots du Ministère peu dire…, dit Rogue amère. « Le Directeur pense qu'il est important pour vos d'apprendre ce genre de chose…même si je pense que vous n'y arriverez pas, il pense qu'il est raisonnable de vous apprendre quelques moyens de protection… » Rogue renifla à la dernière phrase.

Tout le monde resta muet, les regard braqués sur Rogue.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Les instructions se trouve sur le tableau, aboya-t-il et tous se jetèrent immédiatement dans l'action.

Harry rassembla les ingrédients et ressentit une grande vague de gratitude envers Hermione, qui prit immédiatement le contrôle de la situation.

- Très bien, je fait bouillir de l'eau et tu prépares les ingrédients., dit elle en ajoutant trois tasses d'eau dans le chaudron et le mettait à bouillir (comme le spécifiaient les instructions).

Harry hacha les Filets du Diable (qui étaient morts) an des pièces de un demi centimètre, méticuleux de ne pas tous gâcher.

Après que les ingrédients furent tous préparés ils commencèrent à suivre les instructions, en avance sur les autre et une fois encore, Harry ressentit de la gratitude envers Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Alors…comment c'était Potions ?, demanda Ron à Hermione et Harry lorsqu'ils s'assirent pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry grogna. Hermione maugréa.

- Deux parchemins sur les effets de cette maudite Potion et comment s'en préserver ! Deux parchemins ! Nous avons réussi la Potion et pourtant nous sommes obligés de le faire quand même !, cracha Harry.

- Nous avons fabriqué une Potion qui est identique à l'Endoloris !, cracha Hermione.

- Et ce crétin m'a retiré dix points parce que mes Filets du Diable n'était pas coupés régulièrement ! J'ai vérifié au moins une dizaine de fois pour m'en assurer ! Pourquoi ne peut il pas me laisser en paix !, grogna Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

- Mais à quoi pensent il ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent que nous soyons tous torturés à mort !, grogna la Je-Sais-Tout.

- Et dix points de plus parce que j'étais « assis là à fixer le vide comme un idiot » ! J'attendait que la Potion bout et il le savait ! Il veut juste transformer ma vie en Enfer, n'est-ce pas ?, fulmina-t-il.

- Ils savent qu'il y a au moins cinq enfants de Manges Mort dans cette école-,fulmina-t-elle.

- Je pensait qu'après la mort de Sniffle-, interrompit il.

- -qui l'utiliseraient avec joie sur nous !, interrompit elle.

- -qui était entièrement de sa faute…, déclara-t-il.

- C'était contre l'éthique…, déclara-t-elle.

- …il serait un peu plus prévenant !, siffla-t-il.

- …je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils puissent être aussi stupide !, siffla-t-elle.

Ron fixa ses deux amis, ces yeux les regardant tour à tour comme lors d'un match de tennis. Ils ne se disputaient pas, ils essayaient seulement d'avoir la dernier mot.

Pour Harry, cela était très inhabituel puisqu'il était plutôt du genre à cacher ses émotions, mais c'était aussi compréhensible. Ron supposait que c'était bon pour lui de laisser sortir toute la colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur.

Pour Hermione c'était une autre histoire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle agissait complètement hors caractère ! Elle insultait pratiquement les Professeurs et leurs méthodes d'enseignement… La dernière fois que qu'il avait entendue son « Miss parfaite » parler ainsi c'était lorsqu'ils étaient en Divination en troisième année.

- Harry ? La vois de Rémus coupa leur litanie. La Professeur de DCFM regarda Hermione avec curiosité car c'était elle qui avait prononcé la dernière phrase. « Ne me dis pas qu'il utilisaient des morceaux d'Elf de Maison pour les Potions … », murmura-t-il, se demandant ce qui avait pu énerver cette habituelle jeune fille douce.

Ron et Harry se sourirent et Hermione s'hérissa :

- Ne plaisantez pas avec ça ! Le Professeur Rogue nous a fait fabriquer la « Potion Fil de Rasoir ». Rémus ne sembla pas surprit, et acquiesça seulement.

- Oui, ils nous l'ont également apprises en sixième année, surtout à cause de la guerre qui se déroulait…Je suppose qu'ils font la même chose…

- Mais les enfants de Manges Mort pourraient l'utiliser contre nous !, interrompit Hermione impatiemment. A quoi donc pensait Dumbledore !

Rémus sourit.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore, Hermione, et les enfant de Manges Mort la connaissaient sûrement déjà, alors cela ne fait pas une grande différence et de plus, nous les professeurs nous nous devons d'apprendre à nos élèves comment se défendre, spécialement durant une guerre…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Rémus dit :

- Harry, j'ai besoin que tu te rende dans le bureau du Directeur après le dîné.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Harry, redoutant la réponse.

Rémus secoua la tête.

- Non, non, mais c'est important que tu sois présent…

Harry acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amis tandis que Rémus s'éloignait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	3. La lettre de Lily

Chapitre 3 : La lettre de Lily :

Harry se dirigea seul vers le bureau du Directeur ; Ron et Hermione ayant leurs obligations en temps que préfets à tenir et donc ne pouvant venir avec lui.

L'anxiété et la crainte accompagnaient Harry à chacun de ses pas et tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, il sentit ses jambes se changer lentement en coton. Il n'avait pas parlé à Dumbledore depuis la fin de l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de la prophétie et qu'il avait poétiquement détruit le bureau du Directeur.

Il avait été furieux contre Dumbledore de lui avoir caché la vérité au début, mais depuis il avait réalisé que le vieil homme avait simplement voulu ce qui été le mieux pour lui. Il avait réalisé que le Directeur était un seulement humain, et que par conséquence était voué à faire des erreurs

Malgré tout, même si il n'était plus en colère à l'homme, il était remplit de crainte à chaque fois qu'il pensait à avoir une conversation avec lui.

Harry tressaillit légèrement face à cette idée.

Il approcha de la gargouille et réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

- Heu… Chocogrenouille ?, demanda il en hésitant et la gargouille lui rendit un regard fixe, sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un poil. Il souffla, ennuyé et commença à nommer les différents noms de confiseries qui lui passaient par la tête. « Fizwizbiz, Patacitrouilles, Fondants du Chaudron, Ballongommes du bullard, Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Baguettes magique à la réglisse, Nid de Cafards, Sugaçides… » La gargouille de pierre, décida finalement de s'enlever du chemin lorsqu'il prononça la dernière confiserie et Harry monta l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte du Directeur.

A sa plus grande surprise, non seulement Dumbledore et Rémus étaient assis, mail également Rogue, paraissant légèrement ennuyé, ses bras croisés avec impatience.

- A présent que la célébrité a daigné nous consacrer un peu de temps dans son emploi du temps très chargé et nous faire le plaisir de sa présence, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi exactement je suis ici Professeur…, laissa rudement tomber. Il lança un regard noir à Harry, comme si c'était de sa faute qu'il se trouvait là.

Harry rencontra le regard pénétrant et ressentit une douleur aigue dans sa tête ( pas sa cicatrice), avant de détourner le regard face à professeur détesté.

Rogue sourit d'un air suffisant et dit hautain :

- J'aurai pensé que tu airais appris ta leçon à propos de l'Occlumancie et pratiqué par toi-même après cet accident…regrettable à la fin de l 'année dernière, Potter. Mais c'est vrai que le fameux Garçon-qui-a-survécu est trop imprudent pour ne seulement qui penser ! Même si son propre parrain est mort à cause de sa propre imprudence…

- Cela suffit, Séverus…, avertit Dumbledore en fixant ses yeux bleus sur Harry.

Rémus fixait Rogue comme si il n'avait qu'une envie : lui envoyer un direct sur son gros nez.

Rogue renifla en direction du Loup Garou et Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Assez ! A présent, ce que je suis sur le point de vous révéler vous concerne directement l'un ou l'autre, d'une manière ou d'une autre., mais plus particulièrement Harry et vous. Aussi Séverus, j'ai besoin que vous arriviez à tous vous comporter correctement l'un envers l'autre !

- Et pourquoi Est-ce que cela me concernerait particulièrement ainsi que Potter, Professeur ?, demanda Rogue d'une voix tendue, ses yeux noirs luisants.

- Séverus, calmez vous, dit Dumbledore, fatigué et Rogue se moqua :

- Alors permettez moi de partir. Je suis sur sûr ma présence n'est pas indispensable si cela concerne Potter…

Harry et Rémus avaient observé l'échange en silence. Rémus se racla la gorge, apparemment ennuyé d'avoir dévié du sujet pour lequel ils étaient venus ici.

- Bien, commença Dumbledore en brandissant un morceau de papier. J'ai dans la main une lettre à retardement envoyé par Lily Potter…

La réponse paraissait irréelle à Harry.

Le Professeur Rogue, qui faisait la grimace, s'était immédiatement redressé sur sa chaise, son visage impassible.

Rémus avait pali et regardait maintenant le Directeur avec lassitude.

Harry lui-même clignait des yeux confus et se raidit sur sa chaise. Une lettre de sa mère ? Pour qui était elle ? Pour lui ? Que disait elle ? Pourquoi l'avait elle envoyé ?

Les quatre restèrent silencieux pendant deux minutes avant que Harry ne brise la chape de silence :

- Pourquoi aurait elle envoyé une lettre à retardement, Professeur ?

Rémus acquiesça face à la question de Harry mais Rogue resta raide comme un piquet, bien qu'il était facile de voir que lui aussi écoutait attentivement.

- Il serait plus facile que je vous la lises…, leur dit Dumbledore, paraissant fatigué tout d'un coup. « Et puis je vous rappelle que hormis elle-même, et James, personne n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui y est mentionné…

Rémus et Harry observait Dumbledore confus et Rogue renifla :

- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez, lisez la. Il y avait un soupçon d'impatience dans sa voix.

Dumbledore commença alors la lecture :

_« Cher Albus,_

_Je suppose que vous vous demande pourquoi je vous envois cette lettre, d'autant plus que je suis probablement déjà morte et ce depuis un bon bout de temps, mais vous allez comprendre plus tard…Vous y arrivez toujours et ceci est de la plus importance que je vous le dise._

_Premièrement, si James et moi-même sommes trahis, sachez qu'il s'agit de Peter Pettigrew qui nous a trahis et non pas Sirius Black._

_Sirius est venu trouver James et moi deux jours avant que le Sort de Fidelitas ne soit pausé, nous priant pratiquement de changer de Gardien des Secrets. Nous avons du choisir Peter car Rémus était en mission pour l'Ordre et il se trouvait être la seule personne disponible en qui nous avions confiance._

_J'ai le sentiment qu'il va nous trahir…C'est un peureux qui suit toujours les personnes plus fortes que lui._

_Si cela arrive alors James et moi-même nous mourrons à coup sur et cela voudra dire que Harry est l'enfant dont parlait la prophétie et qu'il devra combattre Voldemort._

_Je ne souhaite pas que cela se passe ainsi, je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je veux que James et moi survivions, pour que nous puissions regarder grandir Harry et pour l'aimer et être là lorsque il en aura besoin, comme cela devrait l'être. Mais si cela est impossible alors Harry devra aller vivre avec Pétunia pour que le sort lié au sang soit actif où il sera haïs, je le sais…_

_Harry a probablement seize ans à présent, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai enchanté cette lettre pour qu'elle vous parvienne lors de son seizième anniversaire car je sens qu'il doit connaître la vérité et de plus les charmes que j'ai placés sur lui vont peu à peu se détériorer dans les trois mois qui suivront son anniversaire. Il doit donc savoir ce qui va lui arriver._

_Je ne sas pas vraiment comment vous dire ça, Albus, alors je vais être directe : James n'est pas le père biologique de Harry._

_Je ne l'aimais pas, j'aimais Séverus._

_Séverus… Je l'aimais tant et je l'aime encore. Mais nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble…pas tant qu'il était un espion pour la lumière du moins…_

_Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne plus nous voir lorsque nous avions dix neuf ans. Nous sortions ensemble depuis notre sixième année. Puisque Séverus était à Serpentard et que j'étais d'origine moldues, nous ne pouvions pas montrer que nous étions ensemble. Alors, James, avec qui je ne m'étais jamais entendue, a accepté d'enterrer la hache de guerre en prétendant être mon petit ami lors de notre septième année et ainsi je pouvais fournir des excuses pour expliquer mon absence du dortoir des Serdaigle dans la soirée._

_Mais vous devez déjà savoir tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Mais passons. Après Poudlard, Séverus et moi avons continué à nous voir et ce jusqu'à nos dix neuf ans, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit avant. Lorsque nous avons décidé de ne plus nous voir, ce fut la dernière fois que je le rencontrais._

_Je ne savais à cette époque que j'étais enceinte._

_Lorsque je l'ai découvert, j'ai paniqué et James a accepté de m'épouser et de prétendre que le bébé était le sien (vous savez comme moi qu'un enfant hors mariage était mal vu)._

_Le bébé est, bien sur, Harry._

_Harry est le fils de Séverus, Albus…s'il vous plait dites le à Séverus…dites lui qu'il a un fils…et dites lui que je suis désolée…_

_Dites à Harry que James et moi-même nous l'aimions plus que notre vie et dites li que je suis désolée de ne pas lui avoir dis avant…_

_Dites leur la vérité à tout les deux, Albus, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils vont avoir besoin d'une famille et ce plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne veux pas que mon fils et l'homme que j'aime restent seuls._

_James et moi vous serons toujours reconnaissant pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Albus…_

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Lily Elizabeth Evans-Potter. »_

Dumbledore finit la lecture doucement et regarda autour de lui, presque cérémonieusement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus en premier, sachant qu'il serait le plus « sûr », étant le moins concerné.

Rémus avait la bouche bée, ses yeux d'ambre grand ouvert et sans mouvement. Il cligna deux fois avant de sortir un son assez étrange et de fermer la bouche avec un "snap" tandis qu'il rencontrait le regard de Dumbledore et tout deux tournèrent leurs regards vers leurs deux compagnons

Harry avait une main devant la bouche, ses yeux d'émeraudes grands ouvert et légèrement vitreux.

Rogue au contraire avait considérablement pâlit, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement

Le silence s'éternisa et Harry finalement sortit de sa transe pour regarder Dumbledore et Rémus, avec sur le visage une expression perdue.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Rogue… Comment l'imbécile aux cheveux gras pouvait il être son père ? Comment sa mère avait elle pu…coucher avec lui ? Harry faillit vomir à cette idée et cassa le silence tendu en lançant inconfortable :

- …Cela ne peut pas être vrai…, murmura-t-il, fixant directement Rogue.

Rogue releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux émeraudes qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Lily et soudain crut suffoquer… Il devait sortir d'ici… Partir loin de ses yeux verts.

Il se leva, fit demi tour, se précipita vers la porte, un masque fermement en place sur son visage, pleinement conscient que ces yeux verts le suivaient.

- Séverus…, dit doucement Dumbledore. « Je sais que cela doit vous faire un choc mais pensez à Harry. Lily aurait voulu que vous formiez une famille tout les deux, elle l'a dit dans sa lettre… »

Rogue ouvrit immédiatement la porte avec un alarmant « bang » et retourna dans ses donjons.

-Séverus !, entendit il Dumbledore lui crier après et aussitôt se mit à piquer un sprint.

Comment Lily pouvait elle lui mentir ainsi ? Comment le rejeton de Potter pouvait il être son fils ? Non, c'était impossible… il n'y avait aucun moyen…

Non.

Il refusait d'accepter qu'il ait pu engendrer un rejeton aussi peu reconnaissant, imbus de lui-même et pleurnicheur !

Mais c'était vrai et il le savait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait soudainement accepter le garçon ! Il haïssait Potter…Rogue…, enfin qui qu'il soit… et une petite découverte telle que celle-ci n'allait pas effacer les cinq dernières années de haine envers le garçon.

Oui, au début il avait hait Potter à cause de qui était son père mais tandis que les années passaient, Rogue avait développé une véritable haine envers Potter lui-même.

Peut être par ce que le tempérament du garçon avait coïncidé avec le sien et qu'il s'était rebellé au lieu de trembler de peur face à lui comme les autres élèves.

Ou peut être parce que lui avait survécu et pas Lily… et que Rogue lui en voulait parce que Lily était morte pour le sauver…

Ou peut être car le garçon était le résultat de l'union entre Lily et James Potter, il qui se sentait trahit.

Peut être que c'était tous simplement les trois…mais il était son fils…et lorsque Rogue été plus jeune, il s'était juré qu'il aimerait toujours ses enfants et que jamais il ne ressemblerait à son propre père… un salaud qui ne se souciait de personne.

Il trébucha dans ses appartements privés presque aveuglément, les lumières s'allumèrent automatiquement.

Il ouvrit un cabinet, en sortit une bouteille de rhum et s'en servit un large verre avant de le boire d'une seule traite.

Yep… hormis terroriser les élèves cela était un très bon moyen de se dé stresser…Au moins, lorsqu'il était saoul, il oubliait ses soucis ce dont il avait définitivement besoin maintenant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry restait assis dans le bureau du Directeur, immobile. Doucement, il se retourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ?, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Harry ne dit rien…il ne savait pas si il allait bien ou pas, il était pratiquement anesthésié.

- Alors…, commença-t-il, sa bouche paraissant sèche tandis qu'il formulait l'horrible vérité. « …alors, Rogue est mon père… » Il avala sa salive. « …et ma vie entière n'a été qu'un mensonge… »

- Non !, crièrent Dumbledore et Rémus en même temps. Harry rencontra leurs regards, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

- Bien sur que si ! Ma vie entière n'est qu'un mensonge ! Je ne suis plus « Harry Potter » ! Je ne suis pas le fils bien aimé de Lily et James Potter, qui m'aimaient tant qu'ils ont donné leur vie pour moi…non…je suis « Harry Rogue » ! Le fils du professeur le plus hait de Poudlard, hait par son propre père…, tempêta-t-il nonchalamment.

- Harry !, l'interrompit Rémus. « James t'aimait comme son propre fils ! Je le sais car lorsque tu es né…James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler de toi…et Lily, elle t'aimait tellement. Tout les deux t'aimaient !, lui dit il doucement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit où tait assis Harry et qu'il s'installait à coté de lui.

- Et je t'aime autant qu'avant, qui que soit ton père…Tu es comme un fils pour moi Harry, tu était comme un fils pour Sirius aussi et je suis sur que cela ne l'aurait pas arrêté et ce pour quelque chose que tu ne peux contrôler..

Harry laissa les mots de Rémus le réconforter tandis qu'il tentait de ce calmer assez pour poser une autre question.

- Qu'allons nous faire ? Elle…ma mère a dit que le charme allait commencer à se détériorer vers Halloween…

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Et bien nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que cela se sache…

Harry leva la tête sèchement

- Vous voulez dire que nous allons garder cela secret ?!

- C'est le seul choix que nous ayons, mon garçon. Séverus est un espion et si cela se savait que tu étais son fils…Tom ne serait pas content, marmonna Dumbledore avec lassitude.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir me cacher ?, demanda Harry, redoutant la réponse.

- Non… Cela fut une grande nuit Harry et tu as reçu un grand choc…Je pense que tu aimerais retourner à ta salle commune pour le dire à Mr Weasley et à Mlle Granger ?, lui dit Dumbledore, les yeux scintillants.

- Heu…j'y suis autorisé, Monsieur ?

- Je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu n'en ais pas le droit, tant que vous n'êtes pas entendus…, lui dit Dumbledore sévèrement. « Ce secret doit être gardé et personne à par eux ne doit le connaître car si il devait être révélé, alors j'ai peur que cette guerre ne vienne plus tôt que prévue…

Harry acquiesça devant la requête de Dumbledore. Il sentait sa tête légèrement tourner après tout cela.

- A présent, tu dois te reposer Harry…Nous parlerons plus tard, lorsque Séverus sera là…, lui dit Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et partit.

Rémus se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Il semble prendre ça trop bien…

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Laissez lui une minute pour tout digérer, Rémus. Je doute que notre jeune Harry dorme beaucoup cette nuit…

- Et Séverus ?, demanda Rémus et Dumbledore soupira.

- N'allez pas dans ses appartements ce soir Rémus. Séverus ne sera pas en condition pour parler…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry marcha lentement vers la Salle Commune et soudain tout sembla le frapper. Séverus Rogue était son père…et son père le haïssait.

Il eut soudain l'envie de pleurer. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps et le Destin s'emblait s'acharner sur lui en ce moment : la mort de Cédric, la mort de Sirius, lui être l'enfant de la prophétie et maintenant, Rogue être son père…

- Hé Harry !,dit Hermione joyeusement lorsqu'il la repéra ainsi que Ron assis sur le canapé, plongée dans ses devoirs.

Hermione remarqua son expression distante.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que c'est il passé ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il les dépassa et se dépêcha de gagner son dortoir. Il s'affala sur son lit, entièrement vêtu, installa un sort de silence et pleura pour la première fois en dix ans.

Il pleura à cause de tout ce qui lui arrivait, la mort de ses parents, les corrections de son oncle. Il pleura pour Cédric, qui n'aurait jamais l'occasion de grandir, pour Sirius, qui ne connaîtrait plus jamais la liberté. Il pleura pour lui, car il devait vaincre le Mage Noir une bonne fois pour toute, car il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses amis durant la guerre, et surtout car sa vie avait était un mensonge depuis le début… et son père le haïssait.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila le nouveau chapitre. SVP laissez moi une ch'tite review, pour me dire ce que vous en penser. Plus de 500 hits pour cette histoire et seulement 7 reviews, cela me met le morale dans les chaussettes.

Encore merci et à la prochaine si vous le voulez bien,

Bunny Skywalker.


	4. La transformation

Chapitre 4 : La transformation

Harry fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil à travers la fenêtre. Il poussa un grognement puis s'assit avant de mettre ses lunettes et de regarder l'heure à l'aide d'un mouvement de baguette.

Onze heures ! Il avait manqué son premier cours ! Et il était bien partit pour louper le déjeuner !

Il ne s'autorisa qu'un bref instant pour penser aux raisons de son couché tardif, avant de les mettre dans un coin de sa tête avec colère. Puis, il s'habilla et couru dans la sale commune.

Il fut surpris de voir Ron et Hermione sur le canapé, qui l'attendaient.

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Nous allons être en retard pour notre deuxième cours !, leur dit il.

Ron l'observa attentivement.

- C'est Samedi vieux, tu t'en souviens ?

Harry fut stoppé net en le réalisant.

- Oh…, fut sa seule réponse.

- Alors, vas-tu nous dire ce que te voulait Dumbledore, demanda Hermione. Pourquoi es tu si embêté, Harry ?

- Ouais…, coupa Ron. Parce que tu as l'air de quelqu'un poursuivit par un loup garou, vieux.

Harry déglutit. Il devait bien le leur dire un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce.

- Où sont les autres ?, demanda-t-il.

- Il y a un match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, tu te rappelles ?, lui dit Hermione inquiète Tu es vraiment ailleurs aujourd'hui, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il soupira et commença :

- Très bien, Dumbledore a reçut une lettre de maman lui disant que James Potter n'était pas mon père…

- Quoi…, hurla Ron surpris. Comment c'est possible ? Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau d'après ce que l'on m'a dit…

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui, presque trop, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un sortilège que maman m'a jeté lorsque je suis né…

- James était au courant ?, lui demanda Hermione doucement.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau.

- Il l'a épousé pour couvrir sa grossesse soudaine…

- Alors qui est ton père ? Est il vivant ?, espéra Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils et porta son regard sur le sol avant de marmonner :

- Ouais, il est encore en vie…

- Oh Harry c'est fantastique !, s'exclama Hermione heureuse.

- T'excite pas 'Mione, marmonna-t-il. Devine qui est mon père. Je te donne un indice : il travaille ici et il me hait, dit il amèrement.

Hermione fut la première à comprendre, bien sur.

- Le Professeur Rogue est ton père ?!, piailla-t-elle, ses yeux marrons écarquillés. Ron pâlit.

- Ton paternel c'est Rogue ! Mais…mais tu es trop sympa pour être son fils ! Et pas aussi graisseux…sans compter sue ton nez est droit…

Hermione jeta ses bras autour de Harry.

- Oh, cela à dut être terrible, de découvrir que c'était ton ère…spécialement après tout ce temps passé à le haire…Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne voulais pas nous parler hier soir…

Ron acquiesça pour prouver son accord.

- Vraiment…Si jamais je découvrais que Rogue était mon père je me suiciderais sûrement…

Harry les observa avec espoir…

- Vous…vous voulez dire que vous n'allez pas vous mettre à me haire ? Parce que je suis son fils ?, sa voix montrant toute son espérance.

- Bien sur que non Harry ! Hermione semblait scandalisé par l'idée de l'abandonner. Nous te l'avons déjà dit avant, nous te soutiendrons toujours et nous le pensons encore Harry… Le fait que Rogue soit ton père ne te rend pas différent…

- Ouais, on s'en moque que ce crétin soit ton père. C'est vraiment bizarre, étrange et dérangeant mais on s'y fera…, acquiesça Ron.

Harry soupira, soulagé.

- J'avais peur que vous…

Hermione renifla.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop Harry…

- Ouais, tu devrais te détendre un peu, dit Ron.

Harry sourit.

- J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir comme amis vous deux.

Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant et Ron renifla.

- Allons Harry, tu vas me faire devenir sentimental, lui dit il.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et une douzaine de Griffondor entrèrent en discutant joyeusement. Neville les rejoint.

- Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas au match ? C'était super !

- Qui a gagné ?, demandèrent Ron et Harry en même temps.

- C'est Serdaigle, mais c'était serré entre les Attrapeurs. Cho n'a attrapé le vif d'or que par chance juste avant Justin, expliqua Neville. 190 à 50...

- Justin Flinch-Fletchey est l'Attrapeur des Pouf souffle, demanda Harry étonné. Il ne pensait pas que Justin regardait le Quidditch et encore moins qu'il y jouait.

Neville acquiesça et les Griffondor qui venaient juste de rentrer, commencèrent à ressortir pour aller déjeuner

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt dans l'année pour le Quiddité, demanda Hermione et Ron haussa les épaules.

- Nous commençons dés que deux équipes sont complètes et celles de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'ont eu aucun départ alors…

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour se restaurer. Harry mit un point d'honneur à ignorer du regard la table des professeurs, il ne voulait pas voir Rogue…son père…

- Ce soir c'est la pleine Lune, leur dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à cette même table et en notant l'absence du Professeur Lupin.

Harry fit une grimace de sympathie envers Rémus tandis que le trio s'installait à leur table.

Harry, comme à son habitude, ne servit qu'un minimum de nourriture et n'en mangea que la moitié.

Ron qui était assis à coté de lui, lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes et regarda furtivement la table professorale. Harry suivit son regard vers Rogue. Celui-ci avait l'air horrible, sa peau encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude et des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Harry détourna son regard lorsque Rogue leur jeta un coup d'œil.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il a beaucoup dormis lui non plus…, murmura Harry à ses deux amis.

Un hululement attira son attention et il vit Hedwige voler vers lui depuis la table des professeurs.

Elle laissa tomber une lettre, manquant de peu son rosbif et se percha sur son épaule. Harry la caresse et lui donna un petit peu de ses pommes de terre avant de diriger son attention vers la lettre. Il y lut :

_« Harry,_

_Après le déjeuner tu peux aller dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall pour récupérer ton Éclair de Feu. Viens me voir ce soir après le dîner Sévérus et toi devez discuter de certaines choses._

_Albus Dumbledore._

- Oh super…, murmura Harry en montrant la lettre à Ron et Hermione.

Ron ricana.

- Je compatis à ta douleur, vieux…

Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans ses deux amis. Il se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose et frappa à la porte, s'attendant à la présence du Professeur McGonagall puisqu'elle n'était pas au déjeuner.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle apparut.

- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour récupérer votre Éclair de Feu, Mr Potter ? Harry acquiesça, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose : aller voler.

Elle rentra dans la pièce et revint avec le balai dans les bras. Un immense sourire apparut soudain sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'elle le lui tendit.

- Vous faites de nouveau partie de l'équipe, Mr Potter. Mais cette fois ci tentez de garder votre calme… Elle lui jeta l'un de ses rare sourire avant de refermer la porte.

Harry courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch afin d'éliminer le stress qu'il ressentait de la seule façon qu'il sache : en volant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que nous venions avec toi ?, lui demanda Hermione après dîner lors qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur Salle Commune.

Harry acquiesça et fuit son regard.

- Bon courage…, murmura Ron. Si tu meurs, je peux avoir ton Éclair de Feu ?

- Ron !, claqua Hermione en lui donnant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tout vas bien sa passer Harry, le rassura-t-elle et il lui sourit. Hermione et Ron le faisaient toujours se sentir mieux.

- A plus tard, dit il en sortant de la Salle Commune des Griffondor et se dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur.

- Acide Pop, dit il à la gargouille, qui immédiatement se déplaça et il gravit les marches puis frappa à la porte.

- Entre Harry, entendit il la voix de Dumbledore lui dire et il pénétra pour voir le Directeur et Rogue assis. Rémus n'était , bien sur, pas présent.

- Assis toi, mon garçon, l'invita chaleureusement Dumbledore en sentant le malaise de Harry.

Harry lui obéit et s'assit sans regarder Rogue.

- A présent, commença le directeur, le seul apparemment volontaire pour discuter, vous savez tout deux pourquoi vous êtes ici… Il serait dangereux pour tout le monde de connaître votre lien familial, Harry et le sortilège va disparaître dans approximativement un mois. Nous devons donc savoir ce que nous allons faire…

- Je dis que nous rejetons ce satané sortilège et que nous oublions tout, aboya Rogue froidement, mitraillant du regard le directeur, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Voyons Sévérus…

- J'ai le droit d'avoir ma propre opinion et si je ne veux pas reconnaître le môme je le peux, Rogue interrompit le directeur durement.

Malgré le fait qu'il haïssait encore l'homme, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un instant de tristesse en voyant que son père ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui…

- Oui, vous avez le droit d'avoir votre propre opinion, Sévérus, mais vous n'êtes pas la seule personne concernée…, dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme mais douce.

Harry grimaça.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Professeur Dumbledore, je suis sur qu'il ne va pas me manquer tant que ça…

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

- Comme si tu ne passais pas suffisamment de temps à rendre ma vie un véritable enfer durant l'année scolaire. Tu n'arriveras pas à empiéter sur mon seul moment de liberté lui de toi et de tes petits camarades de classes pleurnichards !

- Sévérus, Harry !, dit Dumbledore abruptement. Ils se turent immédiatement. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous vous entendiez immédiatement tous les deux… Sévérus renifla… Mais vous allez devoir tout du moins vous comporter de manière civilisée si vous voulez que tout ceci reste secret !, leur dit Dumbledore.

Harry soupira et regarda au sol tandis que Sévérus continuait de grimacer.

- Pourquoi le retirer de la garde de sa famille Directeur ? Je suis sur qu'il y est tellement vénéré qu'il ne pense même pas au sacrifice de ses parents pour lui !

Harry crut qu'un poignard venait de lui transpercer le cœur en se remémorant les cris de sa mère qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approchait de lui…

- Sévérus, vous ne savez rien du traitement des Dursley envers Harry…, commença Dumbledore mais Harry le coupa avant que le vieil homme puisse en révéler plus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, je suis sur qu'il me traiterait de la même manière qu'eux alors il n'y a aucune raison…, répondit Harry, crispé.

Les deux hommes fixèrent Harry. Rogue car il pensait que Harry voulait dire qu'il le traiterait comme un roi si ce dernier venait habiter avec lui, et Dumbledore car il savait que Harry voulait dire que Rogue le maltraiterait s'il allait vivre chez lui.

- Harry…Sévérus ne ferait jamais…

Rogue coupa la réponse choquée de Dumbledore.

- Tu penses que je te traiterait comme un roi, n'Est-ce pas ? Il semblait furieux.

- Sévérus, Harry ne voulait pas dire ça…

- Moi, contrairement aux autres, je sais que tu n'es en RIEN spécial, Potter. Tu as seulement survécu car Lily est morte pour que toi tu vives et tu n'en as rien à foutre ! Tu continues de risquer ta vie et de tenter de jouer au héros, sans penser à ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour ta vie qui n'en vaut pas la peine, hurla Sévérus.

- Sévérus !

- Tu m'entend Potter ! Tu es INUTILE et cela ne changera JAMAIS ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin pleurnichard et égocentrique, avec une grosse tête qui se plaint simplement parce qu'il doit affronter les réalités de la vie, tu m'entend ! Tu n'es RIEN pour moi ! J'ai honte d'avoir enfanté un enfant tel que toi !, cria Sévérus, fusillant Harry d'un regard remplit de répulsion, comme s'il ne voulait rien de moins que l'étrangler.

- Sévérus Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ! Harry ne voulait pas dire ça et vous le savez très bien ! Cria Dumbledore, ses yeux brûlant de rage envers Rogue.

Harry avait à ce stade pâlit et observait à présent ses mains.

Inutile, égocentrique, rien…

Ces mots résonnaient comme ceux de Vernon. Harry cligna des paupières rapidement, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

' _Je suis inutile_, se dit il. _Je ne suis rien, je ne mérite pas de vivre…'_

Habituellement, il se serait simplement mis en colère contre les mots hurlés par Rogue, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais dit quelque chose de ce genre…certes cela parfois y ressemblait mais jamais si brutalement… et tout ce qu'avait dit l'homme semblait le percuter des millions de fois plus fortement…

Harry ferma les yeux. Dans le lointain il pouvait entendre Dumbledore et Rogue se disputer à son sujet… Ils se querellaient à cause de lui…c'était de sa faute…tout était toujours de sa faute…

Harry de leva et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Harry attend !, l'appela Dumbledore alors qu'il entamait la descente de la volée de marches.

- Harry !

- Potter reviens ici ! Personne ne t'a dit que tu pouvais partir !

La haine et la répulsion dans la voix de Rogue balaya Harry et il se mit à courir aveuglément dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas où il allait et s'en moquant totalement.

L'air frais lui remplit les poumons lorsqu'il ouvrit les grandes portes qui menaient hors de Poudlard et il couru aveuglement, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, loin du Directeur, loin de ses amis, loin de Rogue et de la haine absolue présente dans sa voix à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait.

Il courut jusqu'au saule cogneur et appuya sur le levier avant de s'engager dans le tunnel et dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il chancela dans l'une des chambres et s'assit sur le lit, respirant à grands coups.

Harry resta assis ici pendant une minute avant de se calmer et d'observer autour de lui.

L'endroit lui rappela fortement Sirius et cela lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa vision se brouilla tandis qu'il se relevait et qu'il s'appuyait sur la table.

C'était mouillé.

Harry cligna des yeux et se les frotta rapidement en fixant la table. Il y avait un gobelet renversé, seules quelques gouttes de liquide encore présent dedans, tandis que le reste de la substance quelconque qui s'y trouvait auparavant, était à présent sur la table, gouttant au sol.

Harry porta précautionneusement sa main mouillée à ses lèvres et le goutta.

Beurk ! C'était écoeurant ! Il le renifla, tentant de deviner de quoi il s'agissait…Cela avait un drôle de goût, comme une potion… et le liquide bouillonnait légèrement. La réponse le frappa de plein fouet.

C'était de la potion Tue-loup…

Ce qui voulait dire que Rémus se trouvait ici, avec lui, et il n'avait pas prit sa potion…il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son esprit…

Doucement, Harry ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre et regarde dans le couloir de la Cabane Hurlante. Il devait sortir d'ici ! Avec précautions, il franchit la porte et prit le couloir en direction des escaliers.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry entama les escaliers. Ceci eu pour effet qu'il ne vit pas la chaussure au milieu du chemin tandis qu'il grimpait la volée.

Harry de retourna au moment où il glissa sur la savate et laissa échapper un cri alors qu'il retombait au bas des marches. Paniqué, il essaya de sa relever quand soudain il entendit un grognement.

Il se tourna et vit un loup garou familier le fixant à travers des yeux affamés. Harry était pétrifié, il ne pouvait pas bouger… ses jambes étaient transformées en plomb tandis que son professeur s'approchait de lui, de la salive dégoulinant de ses dents jaunes aiguisées comme des poignards. Il était déjà couvert du sang provenant des blessures qu'il s'était infligé.

Harry tremblait et lentement il se mit à reculer alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà saluer la mort.

Rémus sembla sentir la peur du jeune homme alors qu'il s'avançait vers la silhouette tremblante.

- Professeur Lupin…?, murmura Harry dans le vain espoir d'atteindre l'homme qu'il considérait comme un second parain. « Rémus ? », demanda-t-il d'une petite voix que jusqu'à présent il n'avait utilisé que lorsqu'il était battu.

Le loup rugit, faisant claquer ses grandes mâchoires affamées tandis qu'il se jetait sur Harry.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri et l'évita, se mettant à courir aussi vite qu(il le pouvait dans les escaliers. Il entendit Rémus hurler et se précipiter à sa suite.

Harry atteignit le haut des escaliers et se précipité vers le tunnel. Rémus se jeta devant lui, lui bloquant ainsi la seule issue, se léchant les babouines en surveillant Harry.

- Potter, où es tu ?

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'entendre la voix de Rogue, mais celle-ci semblait distante, au loin.

- PROFESSEUR !, hurla-t-il désespérément, s'éloignant doucement du loup. « AIDEZ MOI !!! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, AIDEZ MOI PROFESSEUR ! JE SUIS DEDANS ! VITE !, hurla-t-il aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient, priant pour que Rogue l'ai entendu.

Harry se dépêcha de redescendre les escaliers, tentant de mettre autant d'espace que possible entre Rémus et lui.

Rémus bondit de nouveau et le prit par surprise. Harry eu la respiration coupée lorsque Rémus lui sauta vers la poitrine, l'envoyant violement sur le sol et lui montra ses dents jaunies.

Harry crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tandis qu'il se répétait inlassablement '_Je vais mourir…Je vais mourir…'_ Il pouvait presque voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

- Potter ! Satané môme où es t…, Rogue se figea en voyant le loup sur Harry.

- Aidez moi ! S'il vous plait, Professeur, je ne veux pas mourir !!, sanglota Harry se souciant peu de ce que Rogue pouvait penser de lui.

- Stupefix !, rugit Rogue et Lupin bondit pour éviter le sort.

- COURS POTTER !!, hurla Rogue tandis que Lupin s'avançait vers lui, mais Harry cru que ses côtes étaient cassées, ce qu'elles étaient sans aucun doute, aussi lorsqu'il tenta de se relever il s'effondra de nouveau terrassé par la douleur.

Le loup bondit sur Rogue, qui se figea, et renversa l'homme, grognant méchamment contre lui avant de l'assommer contre un mur.

Harry fixa le corps gisant de Rogue. '_Non !_, pensa-t-il, _Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il ne peut pas être mort !'_

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque le loup s'avança de nouveau vers lui et il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible vers les escaliers mais en vain car Rémus lui bloqua encore la route et Harry dévala encore les escaliers pour échapper au loup.

Sa tête se fracassa contre la dernière marche en pierre et elle explosa de douleur, des étoiles bloquant la vision de Harry.

Il sentit de nouveau le poids sur sa poitrine qui le fit suffoquer et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit.

La dernière chose que vit Harry fut Rémus enfoncer ses dents dans son épaule.

Harry ressentit une douleur intense, non seulement dans son épaule mais aussi dans l'intégralité de son corps alors qu'il crut sentir une chose tel du venin se répandre dans ses veines comme un feu liquide.

Il cria si fort qu'il crut que ses poumons allaient exploser. Même lorsque sa voix se cassa, il continua de crier.

Tout devint noir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Plus jamais humain

Chapitre 5 : Plus jamais humain :

Il se sentait au chaud et incroyablement confortable. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne rencontra que l'obscurité. Harry bouge légèrement et le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'une douleur se fit sentir dans son épaule gauche. Il grogna en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé…Rémus l'avait mordu et il n'en était pas mort…

Il était désormais un loup-garou…

Harry étouffait. Oh mon Dieu ! Il était un loup-garou…Il n'était plus humain désormais ! Allait il être mis à l'écart comme Rémus l'avait été avant lui ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait le fixer avec encore plus de haine et de dégoût ?

Assaillit par ces questions, il se mit à avoir du mal à respirer. Il suffoquait ! Il avait besoin d'aide !

Soudain, les rideaux entourant son lit furent ouvert et Mme Pomfresh apparaissait à ses côtés, une potion calmante en main.

- Il hyper ventile !, cria-t-elle à une personne que Harry ne pouvais discerner.

- Tiens, mon chéri, bois un peu, allez…

Harry la fixa, ne pouvait elle pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer ?! Et elle attendait de lui qu'il absorbe une potion ! Ses poumons semblaient être en feu ! Il lui sembla que cela devenait encore plus difficile de respirer, et soudain Harry se cru prit dans du béton.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, Harry… Dumbledore apparut près de lui et s'assit sur le bord de son lit en lui prenant la main. Calme ton, mon enfant…calme toi et respire à fond, tout va bien aller…

Harry senti une sérénité l'envahir aux paroles réconfortantes du Directeur. Il put boire la potion, en renversant quelques gouttes sur les couvertures. Il se sentit immédiatement calme et apaisé, sa respiration se régularisant.

Dumbledore lui passa délicatement un linge humide sur le front.

- Où est le Professeur Rogue ?, demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se souvint que le Professeur avait tenté de lui sauver la vie…encore.

- Dans le lit à côté du tien, Harry, lui répondit Dumbledore gentiment. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il soit là ou tu aurais pu en mourir. Sévérus a pétrifié Rémus juste après que celui-ci t'ait mordu…Pour amour du ciel Harry que faisais tu là bas ? Tu savais pourtant que c'était la pleine lune ! La déception dans la voix de Dumbledore fit ressentir à Harry une immense culpabilité.

- Je ne savais pas que Rémus allait à la Cabane Hurlante, je pensais qu'il restait dans son bureau et je n'ai réalisé où je me trouvais qu'une fois à l'intérieur !, s'exclama fortement Harry et Dumbledore lui fit signe de baisser la voix en faisant un geste vers Rogue.

Harry réfléchit pendant un moment.

- Je suis un loup-garou maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il effrayé, sachant d'avance la réponse à sa question.

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement.

- J'en ai bien peur, mon garçon…

Harry grimaça légèrement en baissant la tête. Sa vie était ruinée et maintenant, tout le monde le haïrait…encore.

- Quel jour sommes nous ?, demanda-t-il finalement

- Dans la nuit de Dimanche…, lui répondit Dumbledore et Harry grogna. Ron et Hermione allaient être fous d'inquiétude !

- Qui est au courant ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Hormis toi-même, il y a Sévérus, Rémus, Pompom et moi-même…

Harry déglutie et commença à jouer avec les couvertures.

- Allez vous le dire à tout le monde ?, demanda-t-il d'un voix faible.

- Si tu ne le veux pas, non Harry.

Harry relâcha une bouffé d'air, rassuré et regarda le Directeur.

- Comment se porte Rémus ?

Dumbledore sembla soudain las.

- Il s'en veut, bien sur, de ne pas avoir prit sa potion à temps avant sa transformation…Il se sent coupable et a immédiatement voulu démissionner…

- Vous l'en avez empêché, hein ?, s'exclama Harry et Dumbledore acquiesça

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais voulut et que tu aurais besoin de lui pendant les pleines lunes, alors il est resté…

Harry soupira de nouveau de soulagement avant de s'enfoncer dans ses oreilles. Dumbledore se leva.

- Tu dois te reposer Harry…Je te verrai demain matin, car tu as cours malgré tout ! Le Directeur semblait presque heureux lorsqu'il sortit de l'Infirmerie.

Harry acquiesça, sentant ses paupières s'alourdir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla au son de voix dans l'Infirmerie. Son ouie, maintenant surdéveloppée, lui fit entendre les chuchotements comme des cris. Harry resta immobile tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement, notant au passage qu'il pouvait voir à présent impeccablement et ce sans ses lunettes.

- Sévérus ? Comment allez vous ?, dit le Directeur.

Un léger grognement ainsi que le bruit de draps froissés parvinrent aux oreilles de Harry, qui réalisa que son Professeur des Potions se réveillait à peine.

- Directeur…, lui parvint la voix pâteuse de Rogue. Où suis-je ?

- A l'Infirmerie, Sévérus, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité…

- …et Potter ?, demanda Rogue, sa voix hésitante et étrangement gardée.

- Il se trouve dans le lit à côté du votre…, fut la réponse apaisante de Dumbledore.

- Je suis arrivé trop tard…, murmura Rogue d'une voix tendue. Ce satané loup-garou l'a mordu avant que je ne puisse le pétrifier !, siffla-t-il, furieux.

- Personne n'aurait rien pu faire…

- J'aurai du y arriver plus vite ! J'aurai du ! Ainsi il ne serait pas devenu un loup-garou et aurait pu continuer à vivre une vie normale…

- Je ne savais pas que vous vous en souciez, Sévérus…, il y avait un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix de Dumbledore.

- Fermez la, Albus !, claque Rogue et Harry du réprimer un gloussement en pensant à la tête que devait faire Dumbledore. « De plus… », poursuivit Rogue « …j'imagine que vous auriez moins de considération pour lui si vous l'aviez entendu supplier pour sauver sa vie…sans compter qu'il est maudit maintenant…sa vie est ruinée à présent, Albus… »

- Non, elle ne l'est pas, Sévérus ! Elle est changée, certes, différente, tout comme elle l'a été lorsqu'il a apprit la vérité sur ses origines.

Rogue resta silencieux et Harry pouvais s'imaginer le rictus qu'il adressait à Dumbledore pour ses paroles.

- Allez vous le reconnaître comme votre fils après cette guerre, Sévérus ?

- A votre avis !, siffla Rogue. Je l'ai peut être sauvé et il est peut être mon…fils, mais cela n'efface pas cinq années de haine envers le garçon…

- Sévérus, vous devez vous ouvrir de nouveau à quelqu'un, sinon cela vous rongera et vous tuera !

- Vous savez que je ne le puis Albus, et que je ne le veux pas…

- C'est-ce que vous m'avez dit il y a seize ans, Sévérus et regardez ce qui est arrivé à Lily…

- Ne la mêlez pas à cette conversation ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit !, cracha Rogue furieux.

Nouveau silence, puis :

- Alors vous allez simplement renvoyer Harry dans sa famille ? Vous n'allez même pas essayer de connaître un peu mieux votre fils ?

- Albus, je n'en en vois pas l'utilité…

- Bon sang, bien sur que si il y en a, Sévérus !, hurla Dumbledore et Harry du retenir un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait jamais entendu le Directeur se mettre en colère contre Rogue, et encore moins jurer. Il était palpable que Rogue était également stupéfait vu son manque de réponse.

- Ce garçon a besoin de vous Sévérus, il a besoin d'une personne qui prenne soin de lui comme seul un parent pourrait le faire ! Vous pourriez être cette personne…, continua Dumbledore.

- Le loup-garou peut s'en charger, Albus…, Rogue semblait lassé.

- Non, il ne peut pas. Il peut jouer le rôle d'un frère ou d'un oncle, mais il n'y a personne, je dis bien personne qui ne puisse se faire passer pour son père à part son véritable père, qui s'avère être vous.

- Et si je ne veux pas être son père ?

- Alors vous briser la promesse que vous vous êtes faite alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'un enfant, Sévérus…

Harry se demanda de quelle promesse il s'agissait, mais tout ce qui suivit fut un silence obstiné.

- C'était il y a longtemps, Albus…, reprit Rogue au bout d'une minute. Et la situation actuelle est différente…

- Alors vous allez faire comme votre père, juste parce que vous avez découvert que votre fils était une personne que vous n'appréciez pas ? Et vous n'allez même pas tenter votre chance afin d'améliorer vos relations ?

- Je ne le veux pas ! Tout comme il n'a pas besoin de moi, Albus !

- Et comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

- Parce qu'il est traité comme un roi dans sa famille et il me semble parfaitement heureux et épanoui sans son père !

- C'est la où vous vous trompez sérieusement, Sévérus…Harry n'est pas traité comme un roi, il n'est même pas considéré comme un membre de la famille ! Son oncle…

Harry choisi ce moment pour laisser échapper un fort toussotement afin que les deux adultes arrêtent de parler et que Dumbledore ne révèle certaines informations.

- Harry ?, demanda doucement Dumbledore et Harry bailla et s'étira de tout son long, prétendant ne faire que se réveiller.

- Professeur ?, grogna-t-il, en s'asseyant et jetant un coup d'œil à l'Infirmerie déserte.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Comment te sens tu ?, lui demanda Dumbledore gaiement.

- Euh…bonjour ? Il fait encore noir…

- Oui, bonjour, il est quatre heures du matin !, la voix de Dumbledore possédait encore une note de gaieté et Harry résista l'envie de hausser les yeux au ciel, ennuyé.

Il se tourna vers Rogue, qui semblait irrité, un rictus sur le visage et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, alors qu'il jetait un regard méchant au jeune garçon.

Harry retint un frémissement de peur face au dégoût contenue dans ces yeux noirs et rompit rapidement le contact visuel.

- …Professeur…comment…heu…allez vous ?, demanda-t-il avec hésitation, ne voulant pas enrager un peu plus son professeur des Potions.

- A votre avis, Potter !, cracha Rogue, en esquissant un geste de douleur alors qu'il portait sa main pâle au bandage qu'il avait sur la tête. Harry recommença à trouver ses couvertures fascinantes.

- A quoi pensiez vous en vous rendant là bas de toute façon, Potter ? Etes vous assez stupide pour vous rendre dans la cache d'un loup-garou ? Ou aviez vous tellement envie d'avoir une personne aux petits soins pour vous ?, siffla Rogue, prenant un certain plaisir à voir la colère s'installer sur le visage de Potter, mais ressentant également un léger inconfort en voyant la détresse dans ces yeux émeraudes.

- Sévérus…Quand allez vous enfin voir au-delà du visage de James ?, la voix de Dumbledore était empreinte de fatigue et de lassitude. Si seulement vous évacuez toute la haine et commenciez à voir le véritable Harry, alors vous vous apercevriez qu'il ressemble beaucoup à Lily…

Sévérus grogna, sa bouche se tordant en un léger rictus.

- Mais bien sur Albus…apprendre à connaître le gamin…s'ouvrir à quelqu'un…, la voix de Rogue se fit moqueuse.

- Voyons Sévérus, ce n'est pas vraiment…

- …ensuite vous allez me demander d'inviter le Mage Noir à prendre le thé !

Dumbledore se figea et sourit, ses yeux bleus scintillants de gaieté et il dit :

- Et bien, c'est la dernière année du Professeur Vector et l'Arithmancie _était_ l'une des meilleures matières de Tom…, il semblait pensif.

Rogue grimaça. Harry renifla, involontairement rappelant aux deux hommes qu'il était toujours présent.

- Aussi intéressante que soit cette conversation, Albus, je dois me remettre au travail, j'ai un chaudron de Potion Tue-loup à faire, pour deux personnes…, sortit Rogue, froidement tandis qu'il jetait un nouveau regard noir à Harry.

- Voyons Sévérus, vous savez que vous ne devez pas quitter l'Infirmerie, vous pourriez avoir une commotion…, dit gentiment le vieil homme.

Rogue renifla.

- Oh oui, je pourrais bien avoir une commotion par la faute d'un gamin imbécile et ce même selon les critères des Gryffondors…, il fixait Harry en disant cela et ce dernier ressentit une irritation monter en lui en rendant le même regard à l'homme, puis cette irritation se changea en une fureur vicieuse.

Rogue hoqueta lorsque les yeux émeraudes de Harry passèrent à l'ambre pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner à leur couleur d'origine. Dumbledore sourit.

- Intéressant…, dit il, les yeux scintillants.

Harry fit la grimace en secouant la tête, refusant obstinément de laisser émerger le loup.

- Et bien, Harry !, dit Dumbledore d'une voix encore enjouée. Je suppose que Rémus et toi allez passer plus de temps ensemble à présent, rien que parce qu'il doit t'apprendre à te contrôler…

- Il n'aurait pas autant de problème si il avait pratiqué l'Occlumentie au lieu d'agir comme un gamin impertinent et de regarder dans ma Pensine, grogna Rogue colérique en jetant un regard noir à Harry…encore.

Harry serra les dents de colère et sentit la fureur monter en lui…

- Sévérus…, avertit Dumbledore tandis que les yeux de Harry passaient de nouveau à l'ambre. Vous devez contrôler vos émotions…

Rogue grimaça aux deux autres et recroisa les bras.

- Ou alors quoi, pourrais je le savoir Albus ? Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, il n'est pas dangereux _maintenant_…

- Malgré tout Sévérus, vous ne voudriez pas énerver un loup-garou, j'aurais cru que vous aviez appris cette leçon maintenant…, Dumbledore sourit à Rogue, qui pinça les lèvres.

- Puis je retourner dans la Tour des Gryffondors à présent ?, demanda Harry d'une petite voix, sentant qu'il venait d'interrompre une argumentation houleuse.

- Bien sur que tu peux Harry, dit Dumbledore au moment même où Rogue disait :

- Ne soyez pas idiot Potter, vous êtes encore convalescent.

Harry regarda les professeurs l'un après l'autre, incertain.

- Potter est encore convalescent, Dumbledore, dit Rogue doucement. De pus, il doit encore apprendre à contrôler ses humeurs, vous ne voudriez pas qu'un de vos précieux élèves soit attaqué par votre Sauveur, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore laissa échapper un grognement et Harry ressentit de nouveau cette fureur se déclancher en lui.

- Sévérus…nous devons travailler sur la façon dont vous formulez les choses…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Le plan et le retour de Patmol

Chapitre 6 : Le plan et le retour de Patmol :

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ?? COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ?? JE VOUS L'INTERDIS, ALBUS VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DESSUS !!

Harry frémit et ses mains se hâtèrent de couvrir ses oreilles. Il s'assit, l'esprit encore embrumé, et nota les rayons du soleil qui se déversaient à travers la fenêtre. Il s'était endormit peu de temps après sa discussion avec Dumbledore et Rogue, et ne faisait que se réveiller.

- Allons Sévérus, soyez raisonnable, c'est le seul choix que nous ayons…, entendit il Dumbledore dire d'une voix apaisante provenant du lit voisin.

Harry les chercha et vit Rogue plus furieux que lorsque Sirius s'était enfuit durant sa troisième année et Dumbledore paraissant relativement calme.

- Je refuse ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger !, cracha Rogue à Dumbledore, qui soupira.

- Je sais que je ne peux vous obliger à rien, mais réfléchissez y… Lily aurait voulut que vous formiez une famille tous les deux et Harry a besoin de vous, de plus nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il devra être caché sous les traits de votre fils avant…, tenta d'expliquer Dumbledore.

- Non, _vous_ êtes d'accord sur ce plan, je ne veux pas y prendre partis ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec _lui_ !

- Sévérus, s'il vous plait…c'est votre fils, à Lily et à vous ! Vous avez toujours voulus un fils et Lily pensait commencer une famille après la guerre…, dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Rogue grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry.

- On écoute encore aux portes, Potter ?, jeta-t-il froidement et Harry tressaillit légèrement. Rogue haussa brièvement un sourcil face à cette réaction avant de l'écarter et de retourner vers Dumbledore.

- Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?, dit il d'une voix bizarrement calme.

Dumbledore parut peiné.

- Sévérus, vous savez que cela doit se faire…Il n'y a aucun moyen de remplacer les charmes sur Harry…Cela pourrait vous mettre en danger vous et Harry si vous deviez révéler ce secret…

Sévérus lança de nouveau un regard assassin à Harry.

- Bien !, cracha-t-il avant de lancer à Harry haineusement.

- Mais si tu n'étais pas l'enfant désigné pour battre le Mage Noir, je n'en prendrais même pas la peine, entends moi bien !

Harry lui lança un regard furieux et dit misérablement à Dumbledore.

- Je suis encore l'enfant de la prophétie alors ?

- J'en ai bien peur Harry…, lui répondit tristement le vieil homme. Tu es né de Lily et James, ils t'aimaient beaucoup tout les deux…

Harry acquiesça, sentant tous ses espoirs s'envoler avant d'ajouter doucement :

- Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi… Je ne voudrais pas que Neville ait à le faire à ma place… Il a assez souffert avec ses parents…

Dumbledore le dévisagea.

- Tout comme toi, Harry. Tu ne mérites pas ça non plus.

Pour toute réponse Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Alors, que faisons nous maintenant ?, sourit il d'un air penaud.

Rogue grogna et cracha :

- Si tu avais fait attention alors tu l'aurais entendus !

- Sévérus…, murmura Dumbledore, fatigué. S'il vous plait…Puis se tournant vers Harry.

- Nous avons un plan. Personne ne sait que tu as été mordu Samedi à part Rémus, qui ne l'a dit à personne selon mes ordres.

Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment pour remettre ses idées en ordres avant de continuer :

- Nous allons dire que tu as été tué…

- Quoi ?!, cria presque Harry.

Dumbledore le fit taire.

- Calme toi, Harry, tout va bien se passer…

- Comment tout va bien aller si vous dites à tout le monde que je suis mort ?!, s'exclama Harry.

- Nous allons te présenter comme le fils de Sévérus et pour cela nous avons besoin de…et bien…nous débarrasser de…Harry Potter, dit Dumbledore tout en fixant ses mains ridées.

Harry le fixa, bouche bée.

- Vous vous rendez compte que c'est de moi dont vous parler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous parler comme si vous vouliez me tuer !

- Harry…, dit gentiment Dumbledore, cela paraîtrait suspicieux si tu venais à disparaître et que le fils de Sévérus apparaissait en même temps…

Harry observa ses propres mains se renfrognant. Tout cela avait un sens mais…cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait plus jamais lui-même…qu'il devrait tout recommencer depuis le début…

- Harry c'est la seule façon de vous protéger Sévérus et toi…

- Bien sur…, jeta Harry soudainement. Me protéger ! Toujours me protéger ! Par Merlin, j'en suis malade et fatigué d'être toujours surprotégé ! La colère n'était pas dirigée vers Dumbledore, mais malgré tout la pièce se mit à trembler, les lumières à vaciller.

- Harry ! Dumbledore le prit par les épaules. Harry calme toi, relaxe toi et respire un bon coup !

- Calme toi, Potter !, entendit il la voix de Rogue, lointaine.

Harry obéit, prenant de grande bouffée d'air et tentant de s'éclaircir l'esprit. Petit à petit la pièce se calma et les lumières brillèrent de nouveaux.

- Harry ? Ça vas ?, lui demanda doucement un Dumbledore inquiet.

Harry aacquiesça et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, se sentant soudain légèrement honteux d'avoir perdu son sang froid.

- Je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il et Dumbledore lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Harry ! Dumbledore semblait joyeux et Harry le fixa.

Soudain, le vieil homme continua :

- Donc, c'est en gros le plan…Dire que Harry Potter est mort et te présenter comme le fils de Sévérus.

Harry partageait ses regards entre l'expression sérieuse de Dumbledore et celle furieuse de Rogue et doucement il acquiesça.

- Okay…si vous pensez que cela va marcher… Il semblait misérable, et il l'était. Il ne serait plus jamais « Harry Potter », il n'aurait plus jamais d'aventures avec Ron et Hermione, il ne jouerait plus jamais en tant qu'Attrapeur pour Gryffondor…mais en même temps cela était un soulagement, il aurait enfin une chance d'être normal…ou tout du moins aussi normal qu'allait le permettre le fait d'être le fils du professeur le plus hait de toute l'école…

* * *

# SAMEDI SOIR #

Sirius bougea légèrement, une douleur le traversant dans tout le corps tendis qu'il s'asseyait et reprenait lentement ses esprits.

Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la Salle de la Mort, juste à côté du voile, qui bougeait légèrement.

Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui, remerciant qui de droit que la pièce soit vide avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Il venait de revenir à la vie…Il était vivant…

- Je suis de retour…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, son visage se fendant d'un immense sourire.

- Je suis de retour !, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Sirius se releva soudain et étira ses jambes avant de rejeter la tête en arrière et de partir d'un rire joyeux.

- JE SUIS DE RETOUR !!, hurla-t-il, riant hystériquement.

Il allait revoir Harry, il pouvait déjà s'imaginer l'expression sur le visage du garçon lorsqu'il le verrait.

A la pensée de Harry, Sirius laissa soudain échapper un grand youpi et se mit à franchir les escaliers ressemblant à ceux d'une arène et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il se calma et espionna par la porte entrouverte pour être sur que personne ne se trouvait à proximité.

C'était vide et Sirius nota, en écoutant attentivement, qu'aucun son ne se faisait entendre sans le Département des Mystères.

Avec précisions il entra dans la pièces aux portes multiples et jeta un coup d'œil à chacune d'entre elles, incertain.

- La sortie …?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

L'une des portes s'ouvrit, et révéla un couloir et ce qui semblait être un ascenseur. Sirius appuya le bouton « haut » et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent sur l'Atrium. Il en sortit précautionneusement et vit un seul garde de sécurité, endormit devons nous préciser, assit au bureau de peser des baguettes.

Sirius fit la grimace et ce transforma en gros chien noir, plus connu sous le nom de Patmol. Il se faufila à la barbe du garde.

__

'Il doit être assez tard voir tôt le matin…'

pensa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la cabine téléphonique.

Aussitôt qu'il y entra, elle se mit en marche et il attendit impatiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa destination avant de bondir hors de la cabine et de s'enfoncer des les rues désertes, avec une seule idée en tête : _Allez à Poudlard…vers Harry._

* * *

# TEMPS PRESENT #

- Ne pensez vous pas que cela va paraître étrange si je surgis de nulle part d'un seul coup ?, demanda Harry à Dumbledore et Rogue doucement.

Rogue renifla et ouvrit la bouche se préparant à prononcer des paroles assez rudes lorsque Dumbledore le coupa.

- Nous avons une histoire déjà préparée, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry haussa des épaules, savourant le jus de citrouille de son déjeuner.

- Et quelle est elle ?

Dumbledore sourit légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui grogna et se détourna du regard étincelant.

- Simplement que Rogue a eu une brève aventure avec une femme d'origines moldues et lorsqu'elle est partit, elle était enceinte et ne le savait pas encore et ne la jamais dit à Sévérus. C'est aussi simple que ça…, expliqua Dumbledore très terre à terre.

Harry haussa un sourcil le faisant ressembler à son professeur de Potions. Rien n'était simple dans cette histoire ! Et cette femme, sa mère supposée, comment allait ils expliquer son existence ?

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Dumbledore continua :

- J'ai fabriqué des faux papiers pour une femme appelée « Sara Smith », un nom assez commun. Elle a vécu dans un orphelinat connu sous le nom de l'Orphelinat St Clovis jusqu'à ses onze ans où elle a été acceptée dans une école privé de magie en Chine. Elle est morte en te donnant la vie un an après sa sortie de l'école et tu as été envoyé à St Clovis jusqu'à tes onze ans puis tu as fréquenté la même école de magie que ta mère jusqu'à sa fermeture cet été, expliqua-t-il rapidement, comme si il l'avait répété plusieurs fois.

Harry le fixa de nouveau.

- Mais… si une personne regarde dans les archives de l'orphelinat et de l'école, elle va s'apercevoir qu'il n'y est nulle part fait notion d'une Sara Smith ou de moi ?

A la surprise de Harry, Dumbledore sourit.

- Cela ne sera pas un problème. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'école a fermé cet été et l'orphelinat a été détruit dans un incendie il y a deux mois, donc aucun papier sur toi ou Sara Smith.

- Il y a encore une chose que je ne comprend pas…, murmura Harry. Comment mon supposé père m'a t-il retrouvé après tout ce temps.

- Assez simplement, répondit Dumbledore dans un souffle. Puisque tu n'avais nulle part où aller, tu as été obligé de chercher ton père, et ce, grâce à une potion de paternité.

- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Harry se sentant surpassé. Dumbledore sourit, les yeux étincelants.

- C'était assez amusant, je dois l'avouer !

Rogue renifla et lança un regard meurtrier au Directeur.

- Vous pensez que c'est amusant de vous promener dans les couloirs du château en proposant des Sorbets Citron à tous les étudiants que vous rencontrer, Albus…, cracha-t-il.

- Et, bien, a présent, tout ce qu'il me manque c'est son nom, Sévérus…, lui répondit Dumbledore en le regardant avec expectation.

Le visage de Rogue se déforma sous le coup de la colère.

- Vous voyez !, déclara-t-il soudainement, en se levant. Je SAVAIS que vous ne me laisseriez pas le choix, Albus ! Vous avez déjà tout organisé car quoi que je dise vous alliez mettre votre projet à exécution !

- Calmez vous Sévérus, nous devons agir vite et j'avais besoin d'avoir tout en place si vous étiez d'accord…, dit doucement Dumbledore.

- Sornettes !, siffla Rogue, en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le vieil homme. Vous m'avez encore eu ! J'en ai assez d'être votre satané pion, Albus ! J'en suis fatigué !, cria-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira et se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

- Sévérus…vous n'êtes pas un pion et vous n'en serez jamais un pour moi et vous le savez…Vous êtes comme un fils pour moi Sévérus et jamais je ne vous ferai faire ce dont vous ne voulez pas…

Rogue ne semblait pas avoir de réponse à ça et il resta silencieux, mais continua de fixer le Directeur mais moins hargneusement qu'avant.

- A présent…comment voulez vous nommer votre fils, Sévérus ?, répéta Dumbledore en faisant attention de ne pas irrité encore plus le Maître de Potion.

Rogue ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque un cri se fit entendre provenant du bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

Dumbledore se précipita aussitôt dans la pièce, Rogue sur ses talons et Harry s'assit dans son lit, curieux.

Dumbledore s'approcha du feu allumer dans l'âtre de la cheminer du bureau et fit un signe polit de la tête au visage s'y trouvant.

- Ahhh, Pompom, comment puis je vous aider ?, demanda-t-il au visage de l'infirmière qui y flottait.

- Premièrement, Albus, vous pouvez déverrouiller les portes de l'Infirmerie ! J'ai ici trois Serdaigles blessés par un 'Stupefix' mal effectué et qui ont besoin de soins !, cracha-t-elle furieuse.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas frappé ?, demanda le vieil homme innocemment.

- Je l'ai fait ! Pompom semblait légèrement perturbée. Mais apparemment vous avez apposé un sort de silence et vous ne pouviez pas nous entendre !

- Oh vraiment ? J'avais oublié !, ricana Dumbledore, amusé mais s'arrêta bien vite face au regard de l'Infirmière.

- Je m'excuse, Pompom, c'est ma faute…

- La prochaine fois vous avez intérêt à ne pas oublier !, hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître avec un gros 'pop'.

Rogue ricana.

- On a des problèmes, Directeur ?, dit il avec un petit sourire ironique.

Dumbledore lui jeta un bref regard avant de retournent dans l'Infirmerie. Il observa Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à quelqu'un de te voir, Harry…, dit il à l'adolescent et il fit un bref mouvement de baguette vers lui. Je t'ai jeté un sort d'invisibilité que je lèverai lorsque nous aurons atteint mon bureau. Pompom est au courant de la situation, mais je lui ai dit de n'en parler à personne.

Harry acquiesça et sortit du lit.

- Mais si je suis supposé être mort, qu'en est il de mon corps ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Une simple illusion fera l'affaire… A ces mots, il actionna sa baguette en prononçant un sort que Harry ne parvint pas à saisir.

Harry hoqueta lorsqu'une réplique exacte de lui-même fit son apparition sur le lit.

- Comment ?, dit il faiblement, en avançant une main pour toucher le corps mais ne rencontrant que le vide.

- Une simple illusion, Harry…Ce n'est pas réel…

- Mais les gens ne vont-ils pas s'en rendre compte ?, demanda Harry incertain.

- Nous nous en occuperons, ne t'inquiète pas…, lui répondit Dumbledore apaisant. A présent tu dois te tenir silencieux… Il tendis la main vers le lit abritant le Harry illusoire en tira les rideaux autour avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Rapidement, il enleva le sort de verrouillage et celui de silence qu'il avait placé sur la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement et Pompom, accompagnée de trois jeunes garçons se précipitèrent, ces derniers portant de mauvaises coupures.

Harry ressentit une pointe d'amusement en repensant à tous les sorts qu'il avait loupés.

- Je dois y aller Pompom…, dit Dumouriez l'infirmière d'un voix solennelle.

Pompom fronça des sourcils.

- Que ce passe t il ? Est-ce que c'est Potter ?

Il acquiesça tristement et fit un geste en direction du lit caché par le rideau.

- Il est…décédé, lui révéla-t-il avec tout le chagrin qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Si il n'avait pas su que tout ceci était une mascarade, Harry aurait cru sans problème le vieil homme. Il était excellent acteur.

Pompom hoqueta, ses mains volant vers sa bouche alors que des larmes apparaissaient aux bords de ses yeux et Harry sourit, sachant que son secret était bien gardé en ce qui concernait Dumbledore et Pompom.

Les trois garçons pâlirent et l'un d'entre eux demanda :

- H-Harry Potter est …mort ?, murmura-t-il, la peur évidente dans se voix.

- J'en ai bien peur…, leur dit Dumbledore. Harry ne pu apercevoir leurs visage car à ce moment Rogue le bouscula fortement, le poussant à sortir de l'Infirmerie. Harry grimaça, sachant que le professeur ne pouvait le voir, mais sortit malgré tout. « Je vais devoir en informer l'école demain matin… », se fit entendre la voix poignante de Dumbledore, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers le bureau du Directeur.

* * *

- Est-ce que je peux le dire à Ron et Hermione ?, fut la première question qu'il posa en entrant dans le bureau, après que Dumbledore est enlevé le sort d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait.

- Ils sont au courant que tu es le fils de Sévérus, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Dumbledore et Harry acquiesça tout en fronçant des sourcils.

Sévérus renifla.

- Et puis je savoir, pourquoi tu _leur_ as dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que ce sont mes _amis_ !, cracha Harry sardoniquement.

- Et bien Harry…, continua Dumbledore fortement, ils vont additionner un et un ensemble de toute façon, alors je suppose que tu peux le leur dire…mais tu ne dois pas leur dire que tu es un loup garou.

- Pourquoi pas ?, s'exclama Harry, se souciant peu de savoir si il était peu courtois.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Moins il y a de personne au courant, mieux c'est…

- Mais…

- Oh, ferme là Potter !, coupa Rogue. Tu me donnes mal au crâne avec tes constantes complaintes. Juste ferme là !

- Sévérus…, prévient Dumbledore doucement.

Harry soupira de colère et croisa les bras.

- Alors que faisons nous à présent ?, dit il, sonnant hautement irrité.

- Et bien, premièrement, nous devons te trouver un nom, ensuite, nous enlèverons les charmes placés sur toi. Tu devras être présenté ce soir au dîner…

- Aussi tôt ?!, s'exclama Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

Pour une quelconque raison, Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil en direction de Rogue afin de voir quelle expression il portait. L'homme semblait plus que ennuyé, pour dire franchement. Il se tourna pour croiser le regard de Harry et pendant un moment, les deux hommes eurent une bataille silencieuse avant d'être interrompus par un fort « boum » contre la porte.

Dumbledore et Rogue échangèrent un avant que Dumbledore ne se lève ne fasse le trajet vers la porte avec précautions et ne l'ouvre.

Un large 'objet' noir vola à une vitesse alarmante vers Harry, qui s'écroula de sa chaise.

Rogue avait sa baguette sortie et la pointait vers la forme noire presque instantanément.

- Pousse toi de sur lui, grogna-t-il à la créature.

Harry hoqueta, la respiration coupée lorsque la forme sombre se tint sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux tendis que la 'chose' se penchait vers lui …

… et il sentit une longue et rose langue le lécher continuellement. Harry s'étouffa, son visage soudain trempé alors que la créature le léchouillait.

Finalement Harry la regarda et réalisa que c'était un chien, un gros chien noir, qui lui semblait familier.

- _S-Sirius ?_, croassa-t-il n'espérant pas y croire. Le chien lâcha un retentissant « wouf » avant de s'éloigner du jeune homme et de se transformer.

- SIRIUS ??, cria Harry de tout son souffle tandis qu'il sautait au cou de l'homme. TU ES VIVANT ! TU ES VRAIMENT VIVANT !, hurla-t-il, en l'étranglant pratiquement, se raccrochant à lui comme si il était fait de sable qui menaçait de s'échapper entre ses doigts.

- Tout va bien, Harry…, lui dit gentiment Sirius, tandis qu'il encerclait de ses bras maintenant l'adolescent sanglotant. Je vais bien, je suis vivant…

Si une personne avait à ce moment observer le regard de Dumbledore, elle aurait pu être aveuglé par l'éclat qui y brillait intensément.

Le visage de Rogue était un masque sans émotion tandis qu'il observait Sirius et Harry. Seulement ses yeux trahissaient l'indifférence et montraient une émotion qui aurait pu être assimilée à de la jalousie.


	7. Souvenirs et Confessions

****

Chapitre sept : Souvenirs et Confessions :

- Severus ?, résonna la douce voix de Dumbledore aux oreilles de l'homme.

Rogue ne dit rien et continua de jeter un regard noir en direction de Black.

Ce dernier était an ce moment même sur le divan avec Harry, lui parlant doucement de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ne soit tombé dans le puit. Harry semblait très intéressé et l'écoutait avec attention.

Rogue fit la grimace.

Rogue haïssait Potter, il le savait…mais Potter était son fils…SON fils, pas celui de Black ! Il sentit sa grimace s'accentuer lorsque Potter rigola de quelque chose que venait de dire black.

Rogue savait qu'il haïssait Potter…enfin peut être pas de la haine exactement, il ne pourrait jamais haïr son propre fils, même si c'était Potter. Bon il ne le haïssait peut être pas, mais en tout cas il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

Alors pourquoi ressentait il cela ? Pourquoi éprouvait il de la jalousie en voyant combien Potter aimait Black et combien Potter comptait pour lui et voulait ressembler à Black ?

Rogue n'en était pas sur. Il n'aimait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment, il n'aimait pas éprouver de la jalousie parce que Black possédait l'amour, la confiance et l'affection de Potter. Il voulait encore insulter le gamin, en fait il s'était moqué de Potter lorsqu'il avait pleuré lorsque Black était réapparu pour la première fois…

Que ses émotions soient maudites.

- Severus ?, interrogea une nouvelle fois Albus et Rogue soupira.

- Que voulez vous, Albus ?, dit il irrité. Le vieux sorcier le regarda, concerné.

- Allez vous bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rogue grogna et croisa les bras. Il resta silencieux pendant deux minutes tout en continuant de regarder Potter et Black. Finalement, il prit la parole.

- Je ne suis pas supposé éprouver ceci, siffla-t-il, lançant un regard assassin dans la direction des deux autres.

- Ressentir quoi, Severus ?

Rogue grogna et se tourna pour diriger son regard méchant vers Albus

- Oh, réfléchissez un peu Albus !, claqua-t-il avant de fuir la pièce en coup de vent.

Albus se tint là un moment, complètement sidéré, avant de repenser à la façon qu'avait eu Severus de regarder Sirius…l'habituelle, la presque haine et le ressentiment, mais il y avait autre chose.

De la jalousie ?

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa Harry et Sirius. Se pouvait il que Severus soit réellement jaloux de Sirius ? A cause de l'affection que lui portait Harry.

L'idée paraissait complètement absurde !

C'est vrai que Severus avait toujours souhaité des enfants en étant plus jeune…et Albus avait des raisons de croire que l'homme ne pourrait JAMAIS haïr son propre enfant, quiconque il s'avérait être.

Severus s'était juré que si un jour il avait un enfant, qu'il l'aimerait inconditionnellement. Albus était le seul au courant de ce vœux, non pas parce que Severus lui avait fait confiance, mais seulement parce qu'il se trouvait présent le jour où cela était arrivé.

Albus fit une grimace de sympathie envers l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils et se replongea dans ses souvenirs….

__

# SOUVENIR #

__

# 1er Septembre 1976 #

__

Albus Dumbledore se dépêcha vers l'infirmerie, son visage marqué par l'âge et les rides trahissant son anxiété.

__

Il ouvrit les portes avec une telle force que l'infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh sursauta. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été autres, elle aurait certainement commencé à lui crier dessus, comme d'habitude.

__

Mais cette soirée n'était pas comme d'habitude, l'un des lits était occupé, ce qui était une surprise vu que c'était le premier jour d'école.

__

Dedans y gisait un adolescent de seize ans aux cheveux corbeau. Il avait un teint plutôt pale, ses longs doigts s'accrochant aux couvertures sous le coup de la douleur.

__

- Par ici, Albus ! Il est venu me voir pour son check-up comme d'habitude…Oh, c'est pire que l'année dernière lorsqu'il a reçu la marque…Poppy se tut et se détourna, des larmes évidentes dans les yeux.

__

Albus s'approcha immédiatement du jeune homme et, ne s'embarrassant pas d'une chaise, il s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit l'une des pales mains dans les siennes, et commença à la caresser.

__

Le garçon avait sous les yeux des cercles noirs. Des bandages étaient enroulés autour de son torse et une partie de sa tête. Une attelle lui maintenait son bras gauche, des bandages également autour de son avant bras, ainsi que sur le haut du bras. Il portait un large bleu sur la joue droite. Des gouttes rouges étaient visibles à travers certaines parties des bandages.

__

Si le garçon s'était tenu assis, alors Albus aurait vu que d'autres bandages couvraient son dos et que beaucoup de longues traces rouges les ornaient.

__

- Oh Severus…, murmura le Directeur, ses yeux bleus brillant des larmes qui refusaient de tomber. Tu ne mérites pas ça…un jour tout sera différent, je te le promet mon enfant…

__

L'adolescent bougea légèrement et ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux d'onyx. Ses yeux noirs parcoururent la pièce blanche comme si il était un animal en cage. Son regard tomba sur le vieil homme assis à coté de lui et lui tenant la main.

__

Severus renifla en direction du Directeur et repris sa main abruptement comme si il avait été ébouillanté.

__

- Ne me touchez pas !, cracha-t-il au vieux sorcier.

- Severus …, commença le vieillard mais le plus jeune le coupa.

- Ne me parlez pas ! Ne me regardez même pas ! Je vous hais ! Allez vous en !, hurla Severus

- Severus, tu deviens hystérique…calme toi mon enfant ou tu va commencer à hyperventiler comme l'année dernière…, dit gentiment Albus, apparemment non affecté par la rude rebuffade de Severus

- Ne m'appelez pas « mon enfant » ! Vous avez perdu ce droit !, cracha le garçon furieux, bien que la douleur soit présente des ses yeux. Ne m'avez-vous pas promit l'année dernière que cela ne se reproduirait plus ?

Albus sembla sidéré.

- Severus… J'ai essayé…Tu sais que j'ai essayé. Minerva, Fillius, Poppy et moi-même…nous avons essayé d'obtenir ta garde mais cela n'a pas marché…Je suis désolé…, Deux larmes s'échappèrent des yeux bleues du vieil homme.

Severus fit la grimace, bien qu'il tremblait, ses yeux sombres luisant.

- Vous aviez promis…, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue. Vous m'aviez promis que vous m'aideriez…Mais vous n'avez fait qu'empirer les choses ! Vous l'avez seulement rendu plus fou ! Il laissa sa tête noire s'affaisser légèrement, un rideau de cheveux gras lui cachant le visage. Je vous faisais confiance…

- Severus…, Albus semblait attristé.

- Juste laissez tomber !, claqua le garçon avant de se calmer tout à coup. Je serais majeur à la fin de l'année scolaire donc cela n'aura plus d'importance…, dit Severus d'une vois faible. Je suppose que j'espérais avoir un été sans être…, il laissa traîner et se détourna.

Le garçon sursauta violement lorsque le directeur lui prit le visage entre les mains, et le lui ramena de manière à ce qu'il puisse voir dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

__

- Tu ne mérites pas ça, Severus…, murmura Albus doucement. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu ne mérites pas ça, quelque soit ce que tu fais ou ce que tu as fais…

- _Je ne vous crois pas…, répondit Severus immédiatement. J'ai tué, Professeur…, murmura le garçon, des larmes brillant dans les yeux. Il m'a obligé à tuer…Je ne mérite pas votre compassion…_

-_ Ne dis pas ça, Severus…, lui dit Albus fermement, mais gentiment. Tu es un espion…Tu l'es depuis que tu as été marqué…Personne ne mérite ça, Severus, personne…_

Albus sourit légèrement face à ce souvenir. Cela avait été l'une des rares fois où Severus s'était ouvert à lui.

- Professeur ?, le dérangea la voix de Harry.

- Oui Harry ?, dit il une fois ses pensées remises dans l'ordre. Le garçon paraissait ne pas savoir quoi dire, il hésita un moment et lança un regard vers Sirius, incertain.

- Pouvons nous…pouvons nous dire…, il regarda brièvement Sirius, qui les observait curieusement.

Albus sourit gentiment.

- Bien sur que nous pouvons… Il se tourna vers Sirius et dit sérieusement : « Mais vous devez comprendre Sirius que personne n'était au courant à part James et Lily… »

Sirius le fixa, confus.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Nous ont-ils caché quelque chose ?

Albus acquiesça et regarda Harry, qui semblait déprimé.

- Peut importe ce que c'est Harry, nous nous en sortirons, pas vrai ?, demanda Sirius au garçon. Harry dégluti et donna un bref signe de tête pour dire oui, espérant que Sirius avait raison.

- Et bien, commença-t-il gêné, nous avons découvert que-, il fut interrompu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Remus chargea dans la pièce.

- Sirius, murmura-t-il essoufflé. L'homme sembla se figer complètement, avant de s'élancer vers son ami et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- T-Tu es vivant ?, dit Remus faiblement. Il laissa retomber ses bras et dit doucement : « Rogue m'a dit que tu étais vivant et j'ai pensé qu'il me jouait un vilain tour…

Son sourire se changea soudain en une grimace et il boxa la figure de Sirius. Sirius laissa échapper un cri et tomba à la renverse, se tenant son nez ensanglanté.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que ça beut dire ?, hurla il, montrant son nez cassé.

- C'est pour nous avoir Harry et moi nous faire vivre un enfer en nous laissant croire que tu étais mort, crétin !, vociféra Remus, furieux. Te rends tu compte à quel point Harry et moi-même nous sommes sentis coupable ? Sais tu ce que nous avons ressentis ? Lorsque tu es mort j'ai presque voulu moi aussi me tuer !, hurla-t-il. Albus se précipita vers lui et le manoeuvra vers une chaise.

Durant ce temps, Harry s'étais agenouillé vers Sirius, et l'aidait de son mieux.

- Ce n'était pas la faute de Sirius, Remus…, l'informa Albus .Il semblerait qu'il est actuellement mort et as ressuscité.

Remus cessa de se débattre et fixa Albus comme si ce dernier avait complètement pété un câble cette fois ci.

- Les gens ne reviennent pas à la vie, Albus…, dit il doucement.

- Sirius, si ! Cela est logique, j'en ai même eu une vision !, intervint Harry pour la première fois.

Remus sembla le remarquer juste à ce moment. Il pâlît instantanément et recula.

- Harry…, prononça-t-il délicatement, le regardant effrayé, comme si il avait peur qu'Harry se mette soudain à lui crier après.

Harry déglutit et pendant un instant, il ressentit une présence dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et regarda le loup garou.

- Salut…Remus…, dit il doucement.

La tension semblait palpable entre les deux loups garous tout deux semblaient se livrer à une match entre leur deux regards.

Finalement, Remus rompit le silence.

- Harry, murmura-t-il faiblement. J-Je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas…J-J'ai essayé de m'arrêter…mais je n'ai as pu…J'ai oublier de prendre ma potion…et j'ai essayé mais je-

- Calme toi, Remus…, dit Harry. Tout va bien.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- Comment peux tu me pardonner d'avoir ruiner ta vie aussi facilement ? Oublie ça. Comment peux tu me pardonner, tout court ?

Harry soupira.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Remus, mais la mienne. C'est moi qui me suis rendu là bas comme un idiot. J'ai oublié que tu te trouvais dans la Cabane Hurlante…

- De quoi parlez vous tout les deux ? Sirius semblait très impatient. Cela était même surprenant qu'il soit resté silencieux durant tous ce temps. A présent, il tapait du pied, et son nez avait été amicalement réparé par Albus tandis que les deux autres parlaient.

Harry déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus. Il sentit de nouveau une présence dans son esprit, qui dura un peu plus longtemps avant de s'éclipser à nouveau.

Harry fronça les sourcils envers Remus, comprenant que la présence c'était lui. Après tout, l'homme l'avait changé en loup garou, ils avaient forcément une sorte de lien entre eux.

- Il y a eu…un accident…dans la nuit de Samedi, Sirius…, commença Harry avec précautions. Il regarda Remus, qui reprit après lui.

- Pense y, Patmol…, dit il. Qu'est-ce que c'était Samedi ?

Sirius y réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

- La pleine Lune…

Remus acquiesça et échangea un regard avec Harry.

Sirius resta assis, confus pendant un moment avant que la réponse ne fasse click pour le criminel innocent.

- T-Tu veux dire…il est…tu…tu l'a mordu ?! La question était pratiquement un hurlement.

- Sirius, ce n'était pas de sa faute !, vola Harry au secours de Remus. C'était la mienne, j'ai été stupide, j'ai été dans la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit là…

Sirius semblait se battre avec son propre esprit.

- Il y a…autre chose…, marmonna Harry avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre. Sirius grogna.

- Autre chose ?! Tu veux dire quelque chose pire que ça ? Qu'est ce qu'y pourrait être pire que d'être changé en loup garou ?, demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement Remus et Harry.

Ces derniers eurent un mouvement de recul. Sirius rougît et leur lança un regard pour se faire pardonner.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je voulais juste…, dit doucement Sirius.

- Nous savons ce que tu voulais dire, Patmol, dit Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'y suis habitué…C'est Harry que doit s'y habituer… Il regarda tristement le garçon.

Harry se tortilla légèrement.

- Ma mère… a envoyé au Professeur Dumbledore une lettre il y longtemps…, dit il, inconfortable.

Sirius cligna des yeux, confus.

- Pourquoi Lily aurait elle envoyé une lettre ?

- Savais tu qu'elle et Rogue étaient amis à Poudlard ?, déballa Harry.

Sirius le fixa de nouveau avec confusion.

- Non…, murmura-t-il. Servi-Rogue a toujours hait Lily à cause de ses origines moldues… Sirius prononça le nom de Rogue comme s'il s'agissait d'un vilain gros mot.

- Et bien, ils l'étaient… Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il le disait à Sirius ainsi. Tout ce qu'il accomplissait s'était retarder la vérité.

Remus s'en rendit compte et se racla la gorge.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et baissa la tête.

- Dans…sa lettre…ma mère…elle dit que…que…James Potter n'est pas mon père biologique…, il prononça la fin très rapidement et regarda Sirius précautionneusement.

Sirius le fixa.

- Que veux tu dire par James n'est pas ton père biologique ? Tu lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau…J'ai vu ton avis de naissance, Harry, a quoi joues tu ? Il jeta un regard troublé autour de lui. Est-ce que c'est Remus qui t'a fait jouer ce tour ?

Harry fixa Sirius, sentant soudain la colère monter en lui.

- C'est la vérité, tu m'entends, la vérité ! James n'est pas mon père biologique ! Ce n'est pas une blague stupide que quelqu'un m'aurait obligé à jouer ! Est-ce que c'est si dure de croire que je ne suis pas le fils de ton précieux meilleur ami ?!, explosa Harry, ses yeux flashant ambre pendant un instant.

- Harry calme toi…, dit Remus doucement, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier sentit presque aussitôt un calme l'envahir.

A présent Sirius le fixait comme si il avait perdu la raison.

- Harry…c'est impossible que tu sois le fils de quelqu'un d'autre que James…Lily ne l'aurait jamais trompé ! Ils s'aimaient ! C'était la paire parfaite !

Harry soupira.

- Ma mère n'a pas trompé p-James…Sirius haussa un sourcil, tandis que Harry continuait. …Maman n'a jamais aimé James…Elle l'a seulement épousé parce qu'elle était enceinte et sans époux…

- Tu donnes l'impression qu'il avait profité d'elle, Harry…, dit Sirius, la voix pas vraiment froide mais sans chaleur non plus. Cela ne peux pas être vrai…

- Ça l'est ! Pourquoi ne peux tu pas me croire lorsque je te dis que James Potter n'est pas mon père ?! Pourquoi !, hurla-t-il. Remus lui pressa l'épaule et il se calma.

Albus choisi cet instant pour s'en mêler.

- Si vous ne le croyez pas, Sirius, alors nous avons des preuves… A ces mots, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry.

- Finite Incantatem Sort d'apparence.

Si Harry avait été au courant de ce que Albus s'apprêtait à faire, alors il aurait sûrement évité le sort. Mais puisqu'il était choqué que le professeur puisse utiliser ce sort aussi brutalement, il le frappa avant qu'il ne puisse s'enlever de sa trajectoire, après tout, il ne voulait pas se voir ressembler à Rogue.

Harry ressentit un léger picotement en haut de sa tête avant qu'il ne fasse son chemin tout du long de son corps jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit complètement insensibilisé. Puis, ce fut terminé et Harry sentit comme si quelqu'un avait enlevé de sur lui une lourde couverture.

Il entendit Sirius et Remus hoqueter brutalement et il se tourna afin de couvrir son visage.

- Harry, non…, dit Albus, sa voix presque joyeuse. Nous aimerions voir ta véritable apparence, pas toi ?

Harry grogna et entendit un fort 'BAM', le faisant sursauter. Il releva la tête et vit que seulement Remus, Albus et lui-même se trouvaient à présent dans la pièce. Sirius avait fuit.

- Que quelqu'un me dise qu'il a pensé à se transformer…, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue, sentant son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

- Tout va bien aller, Harry. Sirius va s'en remettre, je le promet…Il est simplement choqué et il a simplement besoin de réfléchir un peu…, dit Remus sentant la souffrance de Harry.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Et toi ? Vas-tu toi aussi t'enfuir en courant ? Pourquoi es tu resté si calme depuis que tu as découvert que Rogue était mon père ?, lança-t-il à Remus.

- Whoa, ralentit Harry, dit Remus. Premièrement, je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi, pas lorsque tu as autant besoin de moi…Je ne t'ai pas abandonné lorsque je l'ai appris et je te jure que je ne t'abandonnerai pas dans le futur…

- Et pourquoi es tu si calme face à tout ça ?, demanda Harry soupçonneux. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?!

- Calme toi, Harry ! Remus semblait légèrement contrarié. Je ne connaissais pas ton véritable père et si je l'avais su je te l'aurais dit ! Cela a été un choc autant pour toi que pour moi !, il s'interrompit avant de reprendre avec l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Écoute, je connais ton sentiment de frustration et je sais que tu te sens trahit, je sais ce que tu ressens…

- Et comment pourrais tu le savoir ?, claqua Harry. Tu n'as AUCUNE idée de ce que cela fait !

- Et bien, premièrement, je suis un loup garou et deuxièmement, je peux le ressentir venant de toi…

- Que veux tu dire ressentir ? Tu n'as jamais pu avant…, protesta Harry.

- Donne moi une chance de m'expliquer, Harry, lui dit Remus. Lorsque un loup garou change une personne un… lien, je suppose que je peux appeler cela ainsi, se forme entre les deux. C'est essentiellement psychique, tu sais, ressentir les pensées de l'autre…

- Tu veux dire que nous pouvons nous parler télépathiquement !, s'exclama Harry et Remus haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, tu peux seulement…sentir leur humeur et ce qu'il ressent…et parfois, lorsque le sentiment est très fort, tu peux pratiquement deviner ce que l'autre pense, expliqua Remus.

Harry sourit légèrement.

- Alors, c'est toi que j'ai sentit dans mon esprit lorsque tu es entré…Remus acquiesça, ravi de voir Harry sourire de nouveau. « Oui… »

- A présent Harry, aimerais tu voir ton reflet avant que nous n'appelions Severus ?, demanda Albus. Et je pense que Remus va devoir aller chercher Sirius…, un sourire apparu sur le visage du vieil homme. Il pourrait devenir…ton chien de garde…

- Je ne savais pas que les élèves avaient le droit d'avoir des chiens, Professeur…, dit Harry.

- Et bien, techniquement, c'est assez rare d'avoir un chien, mais c'est autorisé…

- Mais la lettre de Poudlard précise seulement un chat, une grenouille et une chouette…

- Elle ne fait mention que des animaux dont les sorciers utilisent habituellement comme animaux de compagnie…Les sorcières et les sorciers ont tendance à choisir un animal qui puisse les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre et non pas pour leur qualités d'accompagnement…, expliqua Albus tandis que Harry hochait lentement de la tête.

D'un coup de baguette, Albus fit apparaître un miroir d'une grandeur assez importante et Harry hésita avant de découvrir l'apparence qui lui avait été caché pendant seize ans…

Au premier coup d'œil, il eu l'impression de regarder par la fenêtre et non pas dans un miroir car il découvrit un parfait étranger.

Ses yeux avaient gardé leur couleur verte, comme il le remarqua en premier, vue qu'il n'avait plus de lunette, mais, d'épais et sombres cils les obscurcissaient à présent. Ses sourcils étaient plus fins et formaient un arc parfait, comme Rogue. Ses traits avaient considérablement changé. Fini le côté garçonnet des Potter. Il avait été remplacé par de hautes pommettes, des yeux légèrement bridés et une peau plus pale. Son visage possédait un aspect plus anguleux…l'aspect des Rogue (beurk !). Son nez avait, heureusement, garder la même apparence, ainsi que sa bouche. Ses cheveux, bien que encore noir et droit, semblaient boucler au bout, et possédaient une couleur cuivrée, mais avaient échappé à la graisse. Ils semblaient tenir à plat sur sa tête, contrairement à son ancien style, mais à présent, ils lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos, plus long que ceux de son père. Ses doigts étaient à présent long et pale, ses jambes semblaient elles aussi plus longues, lui faisant prendre quinze bons centimètres de plus.

Malgré la révulsion que ressentit Harry en se voyant ressembler à Rogue, il ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier son nouveau look. Il lui semblait que cela lui allait beaucoup mieux et il se sentait…soulager d'être débarrasser du look 'Harry Potter', ainsi que de ses affreuses lunettes et de ses cheveux impossibles à coiffer.

- Alors, qu'en dis tu ? Cela te va mieux, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Dumbledore comme s'il savait ce que Harry pensait. Ce dernier haussa des épaules.

- Je…l'aime bien…je pense…

Il soupira et repoussa une mèche brun-rouge de devant les yeux. Cela allait lui prendre du temps pour s'habituer aux cheveux longs.

- Remus, auriez vous l'obligeance d'aller chercher Sirius ?, demanda Dumbledore, les yeux brillant. Remus acquiesça et sortit.

Albus lança un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer et dit :

- Severus Rogue !

La tête de ce dernier apparut et il lança un regard assassin au vieux sorcier.

- Que voulez vous, Albus ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

- Et bien, vous devriez venir ici et nommer votre fils, Severus. Ne voulez vous pas voir sa véritable apparence ?, répondit Dumbledore, jovial.

Rogue roula des yeux et grimaça.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai bien peur que non !, dit Albus, tout sourire.

La grimace de Rogue s'affirma et il disparut avec un 'pop'.

Un moment après, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Remus et Sirius firent leur entrance. Sirius semblait malade et était plus que pale.

- Sirius ?, appela Harry, presque peureusement.

Remus mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius et ce dernier soupira, s'approchant de Harry précautionneusement.

- Alors…, commença-t-il lamentablement. Rogue est réellement ton père…, laissa-t-il traîner paraissant légèrement dégoutté par l'idée, mais son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit le regard plein d'espoir de Harry.

- Harry…je ne vais pas me mettre à te haïr du jour au lendemain parce que ce con est ton père…Je-Je veux dire parce que…Servilus est ton père…je veux dire…Rogue…est…ou…euh…, Sirius semblait perdu et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est bon Sirius…J'avais juste peur que tu ne me haïsses…

- C'est impossible voyons ! Sirius semblait outré. Tu es mon filleul et tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !, déclara-t-il et Harry se fendit d'en sourire.

- Je pense …que j'étais simplement tellement excité à l'idée qu'une partie de James soit encore vivante et qu'elle était présente à mes côtés…Mais je sais que même si James n'est pas ton père biologique…il reste ton père et je sais qu'il t'aimait plus que tout…même si il savait que tu étais le fils de Rogue… Sirius sourit à Harry.

- Et je veux encore être ton parrain, si tu le désires, enfin…et si ton…père…le veux bien…

Harry sourit et acquiesça vigoureusement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas en ce qui concerne Rogue, Sirius, bien qu'il soit mon père, nous ne pouvons toujours pas nous sentir…et après la fin de la guerre, je doute qu'il ne me reconnaisse pour de bon…Merci Merlin…, murmura Harry ignorant complètement que Severus Rogue, qui s'était caché dans l'embrasure de la porte, écoutait la conversation, les regardant avec ressentiment.

Severus déglutit et dit d'une petite voix.

- Pas même Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Le visage d'Albus trahis sa tristesse immédiatement en se remémorant le petit garçon battu connu sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.

- Non, dit il fermement à son étudiant. Pas même Voldemort.

Severus frémis en entendant ce nom et fuit le regard du Directeur.

- Severus, je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours aimé, tu comprends ? Tu seras toujours aimé quoi qu'il arrive…, dit Albus au garçon tremblotant. Je t'aime comme un fils, Severus…Je n'ai aucun fils et même si j'en avais, je t'aimerais quand même…

Albus, gentiment, tendit le pouce afin d'effacer une larme coulant le long du visage du garçon.

- Et je serai toujours là pour toi, mon garçon…

Severus ferma fortement les yeux et Albus le prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ?, murmura Severus, la voix légèrement étouffée. Pourquoi me traite t il ainsi ?, demanda-t-il tristement.

Albus secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas…Je suppose…que certaines personnes ne sont pas fait pour avoir des enfants…et ton père est définitivement l'in d'entre eux…Il laissa poindre sa colère dans sa voix.

Severus frissonna légèrement, sentant la colère s'échapper du Directeur.

- Je ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut traiter ses enfants comme il me traite…, marmonna Severus, s'échappant des bras, son visage sec.

Il rencontra les yeux bleus du Directeur et dit fermement :

- Je ne traiterai jamais mes enfants ainsi…Je ne les frapperai jamais ou leur ferai de mal…, il grimaça amèrement. J'aurai de la chance si un jour j'ai des enfants…, marmonna-t-il.

Albus soupira.

- Ne dis pas ça…Je pari qu'il existe une jeune femme qui est parfaite pour toi, peut être même dans cette école, peut être pas. Tu la connais peut être déjà, ou pas, mais tout le monte a sa moitié, je te le promet.

Severus acquiesça et dit solennellement :

- Je jure que je ne ferai jamais de mal à mes descendants…car ils ne le méritent pas…, laissa traîner se voix et frémit légèrement. « …et je sais déjà ce que cela fait, et je ne voudrais as que mes enfants subissent la même chose que moi…Je les traiterai comme des enfants sont supposés l'être. Je les aimerais…et leur apprendrais tout ce que je sais pour qu'un jour ils puissent devenir plus forts…

Albus sourit.

- Je suis heureux de t'ente dire ça, Severus. Tu es plus fort que ton père, de cela j'en suis sur…

Severus sourit pour la première fois depuis la fin de se cinquième année.

# FIN DU SOUVENIR #


	8. Le choc de Rogue

****

Chapitre 8 : Le choc de Rogue :

Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, écoutant avec remords la conversation entre Black et Potter. Il sentit sa bouche se tordre en un rictus en entendant Potter remercier Merlin de ne pas se retrouver avec lui après la fin de la guerre. Il décida alors de faire connaître sa présence.

- Les sentiments sont mutuels, Potter…, cracha-t-il, prenant plaisir en voyant le bond que le jeune homme fit en entendant sa voix.

Rogue s'arrêta pour observer la véritable apparence de Potter. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un Potter, mais à un Rogue…Il possédait encore c'est foutu yeux verts !

Rogue se reprit rapidement et continua d'avancer.

- Ah Severus, vous voilà !, dit le Directeur, joyeusement, les yeux brillant, complètement aveugle à la tension dans la salle qui venait d'escalader dangereusement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils face au Maître des Potions et Harry se renfrogna en regardant les deux hommes, qui s'observaient avec une haine apparente.

- Avez-vous décidez du nom que vous alliez donner à votre fils ?, continua Dumbledore du même ton, ayant apparemment décidé d'ignorer l'animosité entre Rogue et Sirius. Nous avons mit Sirius au courant de la situation et il a décidé de devenir le chien domestique de Harry ainsi que son chien de garde !

Rogue roula des yeux ennuyé et effectua un rictus mauvais en direction de Black.

- Etes vous sur qu'il peut arriver à accomplir un tel exploit, Albus ? Après tout, il n'a pas réussi à rester assis toute la journée sans se faire tuer…

Black grogna.

- Au moins, je ne m'enfuirais pas face à mon propre fils si j'en avait un !, laissa-t-il tomber et le visage de Rogue se tordit légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rétorquer.

Harry laissait courir son regard entre son parrain et Rogue, il pouvait sentir les sentiments émaner des deux hommes et ils se résumaient des deux côtés aux même : la haine, le ressentiment. Harry frémit, les sentiments étaient si puissant…si…écrasants.

Un léger son de détresse monta dans sa gorge et Remus plaça une main sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, il semblait être le seul à l'avoir entendu, puisque Sirius et Rogue étaient en train de se disputer et Dumbledore tentait de les réprimander

- Ouais…, dit il finalement, semblant hors d'haleine. C'était un mensonge et il savait que Remus pouvait le sentir, mais l'homme ne dit rien.

- …ne sont pas tes oignons Black !, criait Rogue.

- Severus !, s'exclama Dumbledore, mais il fut coupé net.

- J'en fais mes oignons ! Il est mon filleul ! De ce fait, je ne te laisserai pas l'utiliser puis le jeter comme un détritus après cette foutu guerre, rien que pour ta propre sécurité !, hurla Black en retour, sa voix menaçante.

- Cela suffit maintenant !, coupa Dumbledore. Vous deux, vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Vous agissez comme des enfants !

Les deux hommes ignorèrent pour la première fois de leur vie Dumbledore et continuèrent leur affrontement.

Harry grogna et tangua légèrement…il avait la tête qui tournait.

- Harry ?, se fit entendre Remus, concerné. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est…cela semble si…écrasant…, murmura Harry. Ne pourraient ils pas s'arrêter une seconde ? Ma tête est en train d'exploser et ils parlent si fort…

- Tu t'y habitueras, ne t'inquiète pas…, dit Remus apaisant en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Cela ne te sembleras plus si écrasant une fois que tu t'y seras habitué, je te le garantie…

- Et en ce qui concerne mon ouïe, elle s'est décuplée ?, demanda Harry presque défaitiste. Est-ce que je m'y habituerai aussi ?

Remus soupira.

- C'est un peu plus difficile à s'y habituer…

Harry grogna.

- …Tout de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas annulé les leçons d'Occlumancie…, hurlait Sirius avant que Rogue ne lui coupe la parole.

- Si il n'avait pas fourré son nez de mes affaires et regardé dans ma pensive…, contrecarra l'homme.

- Arrête de te conduire en enfant !, cria Sirius. Arrêter les leçons parce qu'il était curieux alors que cela pouvait lui sauver la vie ? Tous les adolescents le sont ! Ne te rappelles tu pas comment tu l'étais également, Servilus ?

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.

- Donne moi une bonne raison Black !, cracha-t-il. Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te…

- ASSEZ !!, rugit Dumbledore, toutes trace de son calme disparut. Il semblait à présent véritablement blême de rage.

Harry remercia mentalement Dumbledore avant de grogner et de s'effondrer.

- Harry !!, dirent trois voix à l'unisson tandis que tout le monde se précipitait vers lui, excepté Rogue. Remus était bien sur déjà en train de le prendre gentiment dans ses bras.

- Harry ?, demanda-t-il prudemment en le secouant.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demanda Sirius en tombant aux côtés de son filleul. Remus lui lança un regard noir ainsi qu'à Rogue (qui regardait la scène avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage).

- C'est vous deux qui lui êtes arrivés ! Vous deux restant là à vous disputer à propos du passé ! Le passé ! Quelque chose que PERSONNE ne peut changer ! Il est devenu récemment un loup garou et ses sens ont été grandement améliorés en très peu de temps ! Son corps ne s'y est pas encore habitué !, expliqua Remus, frustré. Sans parler du fait qu'il peut à présent ressentir des choses et les sentiments des gens…comme je l'ai déjà dit son corps n'y est pas encore habitué, donc les forts sentiments de haines entre vous deux lui ont été de trop…

- Est-ce qu'il va aller ?, demanda Sirius, semblant concerné et coupable en même temps.

Remus soupira.

- Il va s'en remettre…il a seulement besoin de repos…

Sirius acquiesça

- Nous devons l'emmener à l'infirmerie…mais il ne doit pas être vue…

- Nous lui appliquerons le sort d'invisibilité…, dit Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette. Je peux sans doute prédire que Harry sera contrarié de se réveiller une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie, ricana le directeur en lançant le sort.

Sirius se transforma et ils sortirent, Rogue sur leurs talons avant que la voix de Dumbledore ne l'arrête.

- Severus, pourriez vous rester un moment ? J'aimerai discuter avec vous de certains points concernant la famille de Harry…

Rogue renifla.

- Et en quoi, je vous pris, voudrais je parler de la vie parfaite de Potter chez sa famille ?, demanda-t-il froidement.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Harry a tenté de m'empêcher de vous le dire….mais vous êtes son père et vous devez connaître ce que endure votre fils…, le vieil homme s'arrêta en fixant Rogue qui à présent semblait plus confus que irrité. Il serait plus que fâché lorsqu'il découvrira que je vous l'ai dit…mais vous avez le droit de le savoir…

Rogue soupira et s'assit dans une des chaises face au bureau du directeur.

- Et bien allez y, qu'attendez vous !, cracha-t-il impatiemment, bien qu'il devait ce l'avouer il était assez curieux de savoir ce qui rendait le directeur habituellement si joyeux, si déprimé, d'autant plus que cela avait un rapport avec Potter.

Dumbledore acquiesça, et d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse de thé pour tout deux.

- Je sais que vous pensez que Harry a reçu toute l'attention que les jeunes enfants méritent…mais ce n'est pas vrai…il n'a pas été traité comme un roi…Dumbledore s'arrêta le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé. Il semblait légèrement abandonné. Rogue fronça des sourcils tendis qu'il sirotait lentement sa propre tasse.

- Laissez moi vous raconter un peu sa vie, Severus…, continua le directeur. Lorsqu'il a été découvert sur le perron des Dursley il y a quinze ans, alors qu'il n'était encre qu'un bébé, il a été immédiatement enfermé dans un placard sous une montée d'escalier…il a été ignoré par son oncle et sa tante lorsqu'il pleurait alors qu'il avait faim…Il n'a reçu qu'un demi biberon de lait une fois tout les deux trois jours si il avait de la chance…à peine assez pour le maintenir en vie à cet age…

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, ce dernier possédait un léger froncement de sourcils. Le sorcier plus âgé soupira et continua :

- A présent vous savez pourquoi il est si petit pour son âge…il a souffert de malnutrition sévère depuis qu'il était bébé. Harry a grandit en étant traité pire que les elfes de maison des Malefoy le sont. Il a reçut les vieux habits de son cousin et n'a reçut à manger que les restes…lorsqu'il y en avait…

Albus but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, se sentant légèrement relaxé par la chaleur de sa boisson.

- Il a été battu si il faisait quelque chose considéré fausse et insulté dés qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Je suis surpris de voir que ce garçon sait ce qu'est l'amour en considérant comment sa tante l'a écarté et comment son oncle l'a battu pour des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou ne savait pas comment il arrivait à faire…en d'autre mots…la magie accidentelle…Il a été traité ainsi jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard…Saviez vous qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier jusqu'à ces onze ans ? Que son oncle et sa tante ont refusé de lui donner sa lettre d'acceptation ? De plus, l'une des pire chose fut qu'il ne savait pas son nom jusqu'à ses cinq ans, lorsqu'il a pour la première fois été à l'école moldue. Il pensait que son nom était « garçon » ou « monstre »…, Dumbledore laissa traîner sortant un mouchoir pour se mucher avant de continuer.

- Même lorsqu'il a été à l'école à cinq ans, il n'a jamais eu d'amis…Son cousin les a tous chassé et son oncle et sa tante ont convaincu tout le monde qu'il avait un problème psychiatrique…Albus fit de nouveau une pause et se tamponna le coin des yeux. Après avoir découvert qu'il était un sorcier, sa famille s'est calmée un peu, jusqu'à l'été dernier…Ils ont découvert la mort de Sirius…Il a été brutalement battu et avait de la chance lorsqu'il arrivait à avoir un peu de nourriture, et qui la plupart du temps se composait de pain dur et de vieux fromage, une fois par semaine si il avait fini toutes ses corvées…, finit Dumbledore doucement.

- Vous voyez, Severus, Harry et vous êtes plus semblable que vous ne le pensiez…Il fit une pause. Je ne connais pas exactement jusqu'où son oncle a été…il n'aime pas en parler…

Severus tenait dans sa main sa tasse encore pleine.

- Severus…y avait il des indices qui pouvaient montrer tout ceci durant ses leçons d'Occlumancie ?, demanda Dumbledore doucement.

Rogue cligna des yeux et se racla la gorge.

- Il y avait…certaines indications que la famille de Potter n'avait pas été très bonne envers lui mais pas…à ce point…, sa voix était plate sans sentiment tandis qu'il tentait d'assimiler le fait que son fils avait été maltraité et qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu les symptômes. « J'ai seulement pensé que c'était un cauchemar qu'il avait eu… » Il repensa au souvenir d'un chien pourchassant Potter au pied d'un arbre tandis que sa famille rigolait depuis le seuil de la maison. « …ou qu'il avait tout inventé pour faire croire qu'il n'avait jamais rien reçu de la part de sa famille… » Il repensa au souvenir du cousin de Potter sur une chose que les Moldus appelaient «vélo » et Potter regardant avec jalousie.

Dumbledore resta silencieux et regarda le Maître des Potions digérer les informations qui venaient de lui être transmises.

Finalement, Rogue secoua la tête, rien de tout ceci n'avait de sens…

- Cela ne peut pas être vrai, Albus…, dit il doucement et le vieil homme fronça des sourcils en signe de désagrément tout en demandant :

- Et pourquoi cela, Severus ?

- Cela…cela ne s'emboîte pas ! Il agit comme un enfant gâté depuis le premier jour qu'il a mis un pied dans ce château ! Toujours à agir comme si il était au dessus des règles ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'un enfant maltraité agisse ainsi !, cracha-t-il.

Dumbledore soupira.

- Severus…parfois vous pouvez être superficiel… Il regarda l'homme qui faisait une grimace de mécontentement. «Si vous en me croyez pas alors suivez moi et voyez par vous-même… Les charmes que Harry avait posés sur lui-même ont probablement été brisés lorsque j'ai retiré le sort qui protégeait son apparence… »

Il fit signe à Rogue de le suivre à l'infirmerie.

* * *

- Merlin !, hoqueta Poppy en inspectant les blessures de Harry. Il nous les cachait avec des sorts, murmura-t-elle à Remus, qui acquiesça, ses yeux collés sur un bleu particulièrement important sur la jambe droite de Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius, qui se trouvait sous la forme de Patmol sur une chaise, et qui avait les babouines retroussées en regardant un autre bleu sur la joue du jeune homme.

L'infirmerie était de nouveau vide, Poppy ayant fini de s'occuper des garçons qui étaient arrivés une heure plus tôt et personne n'était revenu depuis.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les Poppy fit les gros yeux en refermant le rideau autour du lit de Harry et se retournait tandis que Dumbledore et Rogue entraient. Dumbledore avait un air sombre et Rogue possédait un air revêche.

- Nous aimerions voir Harry…dit Dumouriez Poppy, de but en blanc. Severus doit se convaincre de la véritable vie de Harry chez sa famille…

Poppy fixa Dumbledore, donnant l'impression qu'elle allait refuser, mais il lui envoya un signe sévère et elle fit comme il lui avait été demandé. Elle rouvrit les rideaux.

L'expression d'ennui de Rogue se métamorphosa en une d'incrédulité et d'horreur en découvrant les blessures de son fils.

Dire que Harry possédait quelques bleus, coupures et marques serait faux. Il en était littéralement recouvert et possédait également quelques cicatrices suspicieuses. Il semblait encore plus maigre que normal, ses côtes ressortant d'une manière anormale, prouvant que ses côtes étaient cassées. Son visage était recouvert de larges bleus qui ressortaient vivement sur sa peau plus que pâle. Son poignet droit était également tordu d'une manière très bizarre.

Rogue porta une main devant sa bouche en sentant le bille lui monter dans la gorge. Il se détourna et tentant vainement de maintenir des souvenirs peu plaisant à l'écart.

- Tu as assez de preuves, Rogue ?, cracha Remus froidement, lui lançant un regard furieux et plein de haine.

Rogue ne dit rien en se retournant, tout en lançant un regard incertain entre Harry, Dumbledore et Remus puis de nouveau vers Harry, qui était encore inconscient.

- Je…Je…Il, tenta t-il sans succès de former une phrase en fixant le corps brisé de son fils puis le regard accusateur de Remus, puis de nouveau le corps inconscient, maltraité de son fils.

__

'Oh Merlin'

, pensa-t-il en fixant un bleu sur la jambe de Harry ._'Oh Merlin…Non ! Ce…Ce n'est pas possible…Non !'_ Il ressentit une brûlure derrière les yeux en fixant le garçon pâle qui lu ressemblait tant, respirant avec difficulté sur le lit, des bleus, des coupures et des marques sur tout son corps normalement si pâle.

Il ne put en supporter plus. Il ne pouvait rester planter là à regarder le corps de son fils, jonché des signes de maltraitance…Il devait sortir d'ici…

- Severus…, commença Dumbledore mais l'homme l'ignora et se détourna et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie.


	9. Magie accidentelle

****

Chapitre 9 : Magie accidentelle :

- Cela ne sest pas très bien passé, dit doucement Albus fixant la porte ouverte de l'Infirmerie.

- Non vraiment ?, ironisa Remus en se levant. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas avertit des brimades qu'a reçu Harry si vous en saviez autant ?, cracha-t-il. Je sais ce que vous avez dit à Severus ! Vous lui avez dit tout ce que sa famille lui a fait subir ! Et comment, exactement, avez-vous pris connaissance de tout cela ?

Dumbledore soupira.

- Je ne savais rien de tout ce qui lui était arrivé jusqu'à ce que vous m'en parliez durant le Banquet de Bienvenue. Javais besoin de connaître l'étendue de ses blessures, alors j'ai utilisé une technique bien utile appelée Occlumancie, pour y arriver.

- Mais pourquoi ?, hurla Remus. Pourquoi avoir pénétré son intimité ainsi ? Comment avez-vous pu trahir sa confiance ?

- Je n'ai pas trahi sa confiance, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Il fallait obligatoirement que je connaisse quelques uns de ses souvenirs à propos de ce qu'il a subit pour pouvoir mener sa famille face à la justice. Croyez moi Remus lorsque je vous dit que je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a subit ou l'étendue exacte de ses blessures. J'ai quelques soupçons, mais jamais je n'irai jusqu'à tenter de découvrir ses souvenirs les plus enfuis au sujet de sa maltraitance.

- Non, vous avez simplement montré à un employé complètement idiot du ministère ses souvenirs ! Voulez vous vraiment que cela face la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez vous ?, rugit Remus fou furieux.

- Non, je n'ai montré à personne les souvenirs de Harry. J'ai été questionné sous l'influence du Veritaserum et pour cela j'avais besoin d'avoir vu de mes propres yeux la maltraitance dont Harry a été la victime, continua Dumbledore, bien qu'il soit évident que malgré tout il se sentait coupable. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe ainsi. Je devais faire quelque chose car je REFUSE catégoriquement que Harry retourne chez ces...gens ! Dumbledore cracha ce dernier mot comme si il sagissait d'une invective et Remus ne pu que regarder bouche bée la colère froide contenue dans la voix du vieil homme.

- Il sera furieux contre vous lorsqu'il l'apprendra, reprit Remus, plus doucement car Harry commençait à se réveiller. Ce dernier se redressa lentement et bailla.

- Apprendre quoi ?, leur demanda-t-il en les fixant avec des yeux encore ensommeillés. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être furieux ?

Remus jeta un regard furibond à Dumbledore pendant un bon moment.

Ce dernier soupira et s'assit à côté de Harry avant de lui prendre la main.

- Harry, je veux que tu comprennes que j'ai fait cela dans ton intérêt...

Harry cligna des yeux, confus et se tourna vers Remus.

- De quoi parle t il ?

Le loup garou poussa lui ainsi un long soupir avant de se lancer doucement.

- Albus a utilisé l'Occlumancie pour témoigner de la maltraitance de ta famille envers toi...

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil vers Dumbledore, qui eu la délicatesse de paraître assez coupable.

- Il en a ensuite informé Severus il y quelques minutes...

- Vous avez quoi ?, hurla le jeune homme au vieillard. Vous lui avez... vous LUI avez dit !! Pourquoi ? Je vous faisais confiance !!!! Je vous faisais confiance, comment avez-vous pu me faire ça !!!

- Harry, c'est ton père, il a le droit de savoir...

- Merde ! Il n'en a le droit que si je veux qu'il le sache !!! C'était MON putain de choix de lui dire, pas le votre !, hurla Harry. Vous prenez toujours le contrôle de ma vie !! J'ai cru que vous auriez arrêté après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière !!

- Harry...

- Ne me parlez pas ! Ne me regardez même pas ! Je vous hais !!! JE VOUS HAIS !!!, cria le jeune homme de tout son souffle et les lumières commencèrent à clignoter.

- Harry, tu dois te calmer !, lui dit Dumbledore sérieusement. Pour toute réponse Harry lui jeta un regard digne du nom des Rogue et une bouteille contenant une potion de soin explosa, des tessons volant partout dans la pièce.

- Harry ! C'était Remus qui avait parlé cette fois. Calme toi ! Tu dois te calmer et prendre deux bonnes inspirations. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Laissez moi tranquille, hurla-t-il, ses yeux émeraude maintenant de la couleur de l'ambre tandis que toute la pièce commençait à trembler sévèrement. Madame Pomfresh piailla et se couvrit la tête lorsque plusieurs potions explosèrent sur les étagères.

- Harry !, cria Dumbledore. Calme toi ! Tu vas finir par détruire l'école entière !

Soit Harry ne lentendit pas, soit il choisi de l'ignorer car il ne fit aucun effort pour garder son tempérament explosif sous contrôle.

Il avait essayé si durement de garder son secret afin que personne ne découvre les coups qu'il recevait, surtout Rogue mais le vieil homme n'avait pu s'en empêcher et l'avait dit au salaud. Tout son dur travail pour rien, Rogue était maintenant au courant.

Il avait placé un sort de dissimulation sur lui il y a longtemps et il avait tenté de supprimer un mouvement de recul face à la douleur à chaque fois qu'une personne le touchait pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Lorsque Remus, Hermione et Ron l'avait découvert, il avait complètement paniqué, surtout lorsque Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore avaient été ajoutés à la liste des gens au courant du secret qu'il avait tenté si durement de garder.

Il avait ressenti un peu de réconfort en croyant qu'ils n'en parleraient à personne et qu'ils garderaient son secret. Mais évidemment cela ne s'était pas passé comme il le désirait comme d'habitude, et à présent, voilà que Dumbledore avait alerté les autorités et qu'il se retrouvait confronté à un procès.

Bien sur, il avait encore un peu l'espoir que peut être son secret serait préservé, puisque le procès devait se dérouler à huis clos. Harry savait que lorsque le Directeur avait brisé le sort de dissimulation que sa mère avait apposé sur lui, il avait également enlevé ceux que Harry s'était lui-même lancé pour camoufler la violence des Dursley.

C'est pour cela que Harry avait été ravi de porter un pantalon et des manches longues. Il avait désespérément tenté de cacher les bleus sur sa joue grâce à ses cheveux, comme le faisait Rogue. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait remarqué, et une fois de plus Harry avait cru son secret bien gardé.

Mais à présent Rogue était au courant, tout comme Sirius. Cela n'aurait pas gêné Harry plus que cela si Dumbledore n'avait pas en plus révélé à Rogue des éléments de sa maltraitance

Il fut tiré de ses pensées funestes par Remus, qui cria :

- Nous devons le pétrifier ! Cest le seul moyen, il est hors de contrôle !

Harry cligna des yeux et inspecta son entourage, confus en voyant le verre brisé jonchant le sol. Il remarqua Dumbledore, gisant pétrifié à terre.

_'C'est moi qui est fait ça ?' _se demanda-t-il. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir en lui. Un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. Cela était si... chaud et fort comme si cela faisait parti de lui. Il allait tenter de reprendre le contrôle lorsqu'il entendit faiblement deux voix (une féminine et une masculine) hurler "Stupefix !" avant que tout ne devienne noir.

* * *

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à Ron, qui était assis à côté delle, regardant le feu avec une expression pensive sur le visage... chose rare soit dit en passant...

- Je ne sais pas où il peut bien être, Hermione, murmura le garçon doucement. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis sa rencontre avec Dumbledore samedi...

La jeune femme renifla et fixa les flammes comme hypnotisée. Elle se leva soudain.

- Je vais le chercher !, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le portrait.

- Attend une minute, Hermione, tu ne sais même pas où commencer !, débuta Ron, mais il fut bien vite coupé par Hermione.

- Quels sont les endroits où il peut se trouver lorsque nous ne le trouvons nulle part ailleurs ?

Le rouquin la regarda stupidement un moment avant de s'exclamer :

- Soit le bureau de Dumbledore, soit l'Infirmerie... Hé attend moi !

Il se précipita après la fille aux cheveux fous.

- Regardons dabord à l'Infirmerie... elle est plus proche, dit Hermione en courant dans les nombreuses cages descaliers.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent brièvement lorsque une secousse se fit sentir dans le château faisant vibrer les murs.

Hermione se retint à la rambarde alors que les escaliers tremblaient avec le reste du bâtiment.

- C'était quoi ça ?, murmura-t-elle à Ron, lui aussi agrippé fermement à la rambarde.

* * *

Severus était assis dans une chaise confortable, sa tête entre les mains en pensant à Potter... son fils

Il tressaillit à cette idée.

Il avait toujours haït le garçon tout en étant protecteur envers lui à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal.

Peut être parce le garçon était le fils de Lily et il avait aimé Lily plus que tout au monde lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

Il avait toujours haït Potter non seulement parce qu'il ressemblait tant à James Potter mais aussi à cause de ces yeux verts... les yeux de Lily ceux qui l'avait regardé sans vie fixement lors des funérailles.

Lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur le gamin pour la première fois il n'avait ressentit que de la haine envers lui. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait véritablement observé durant son premier cours de Potions, il avait été réduit à un vide en voyant ces mêmes yeux verts remplis de vie une nouvelle fois.

Peut être que cela n'aurait pas été aussi terrible si ces yeux n'avaient pas été les mêmes que ceux que Severus avait regardé avec amour alors qu'il était à l'école, les mêmes que ceux qui avaient été remplis de joie et d'amour alors qu'ils étaient dirigés vers lui.

Tout simplement les même que ceux dans lesquels il pouvait rester assis là à les regardé en se perdant dedans pendant des heures.

Mais ces jours étaient passés... c'était différent, tellement différent maintenant. Les yeux, bien que de la même couleur que ceux de son amour perdu, étaient tellement différents. Ils ne reflétaient que de la haine et du dégoût à son égard et Severus avait une nouvelle fois été réduit à néant en voyant ces yeux remplis de haine envers lui pour la première fois. Il en avait ressentis un sentiment de peur et de panique. Et comment avait il réagit ? Négativement, presque défensif et avait traité Potter comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire déchet...

Mais ces yeux ne lui appartenaient pas à elle... n'appartenaient pas à Lily Evans... qu'il avait aimé. Lily Evans... qui l'avait aimé. Lily Evans... qui était la personne la plus douce et la plus compréhensive. Lily Evans... qui avait toujours été là pour lui

Non, ces yeux appartenaient à Harry Potter... qu'il haïssait. Harry Potter... qui le haïssait. Harry Potter... un gamin trop gâté et traité comme un roi depuis le premier jour. Harry Potter... qui était maltraité. Harry Potter... qu'il avait plus que mal jugé. Harry Potter... qui en réalité était son fils...

Son fils.

Pas celui de James Potter.

Son fils... et celui de Lily...

Severus repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir quelques minutes auparavant. Harry Potter... allongé à l'Infirmerie... la respiration sifflante et tremblant de douleur... battu... maltraité... brisé.

Potter avait été maltraité depuis le début, et Severus n'avait jamais reconnu les symptômes.

_'Je ne suis qu'un imbécile'_, pensa-t-il. _'J'aurais dû les reconaitre instantanément'. _Il repensa au cinq dernières années durant lesquelles le garçon avait été élève à Poudlard. Il était toujours silencieux, il détestait une quelconque intention et il n'exprimait pas ses émotions

Pourquoi Severus n'avait alors pas détecté une maltraitance ? Pourquoi ! C'était son bout après tout !

Non.

Il avait été trop occupé à l'insulter et à l'humilier, lui le Survivant, le fils de James Potter, l'élève doré de Griffondor, l'Attrapeur star, l'élève favori d'Albus...

Severus fit la grimace, irrité tout en se servant un verre qu'il avala d'une seule rasade avant de s'en servir un autre.

Pourquoi n'avait il jamais parlé du garçon comme "Harry" ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pensait toujours à lui en disant Potter... ou le fils de James Potter... ou le Survivant, le Golden Boy, l'élève favori d'Albus Dumbledore !

Pas une seule fois Severus ne l'avait appelé "Harry"...

Severus allait avaler son deuxième verre lorsque le château se mit à trembler avec une telle force quil fit tomber son verre, qui alla se briser au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que... , commença-t-il avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. _'Potter'_, pensa-t-il avant de se diriger hors des donjons en direction de l'Infirmerie. '_Pourquoi je fais cela dailleurs ?'_ se demanda-t-il en dévorant les étages. '_Parce que c'est ton fils et il a besoin de toi'_ lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Severus imagina que c'était sa version angélique . Ou bien c'était sa conscience.

Il grimaça mentalement à cette voix avant de ce rassurer qu'il ne se dirigeait vers l'Infirmerie que parce que Albus pouvait avoir besoin daide.

* * *

Hermione, Ron et Rogue tentèrent d'ouvrir la porte de l'Infirmerie tout les trois simultanément.

Rogue renifla.

- Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor pour avoir été rude envers un professeur, Weasley !, cracha-t-il à Ron, qui rougit sous le coup de la colère.

- Nous voulions juste voir Harry, Professeur, commença Hermione mais elle fut interrompue par Rogue.

- Cinq points de moins pour Griffondor pour avoir interrompu un professeur. A présent poussez vous, Granger !, grogna Rogue en ouvrant la porte de l'Infirmerie.

- Sale crétin graisseux !, siffla Ron vers Hermione tandis que Rogue entrait dans la pièce. On voulait juste voir Harry !

- Et cela fera vingt points de moins pour Griffondor pour avoir insulté un professeur, Weasley, entendirent ils Rogue dire depuis l'autre salle.

Ron grogna avant de suivre Hermione.

En entrant, ils virent les Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue en pleine discussion houleuse dans un coin de la pièce. Remus était installé dans une chaise près d'un lit occupé, jetant un regard noir presque furieux vers les deux adultes.

Hermione regarda un gros chien noir sur une chaise près de Remus. Elle hoqueta et mit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ron avant de faire de grands gestes vers le chien.

- Sniffle, murmura Hermione en le fixant.

Remus acquiesça et lui dit :

- De nouveau dans le vrai, Mlle Granger...

Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent bouche bée.

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez-, commença Ron avant d'étre interrompu par le coude d'Hermione qu'il se prit, encore une fois, dans les côtes.

- Nous nous demandions simplement où se trouvait Harry, sir, dit Hermione doucement à Remus.

Le visage du loup garou afficha soudain une tristesse inattendue.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai eu un accident la nuit dernière..., murmura-t-il faiblement.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent des regards inquiets, avant que la jeune femme ne prenne la parole.

- Il va bien ?

- Que c'est il passé ?, ajouta Ron.

- Harry s'est hasardé dans la Forêt Interdite samedi soir... Le Professeur Rogue lui a apparemment dit quelque chose qui lui a déplus et il a voulu s'éclaircir les idées et réfléchir un peu, dit Remus avec tout le désespoir qu'il pu afficher.

Hermione hoqueta.

- Mais... samedi c'était la pleine Lune... A-t-il... Je veux dire... avez vous...

Mentalement Remus félicita la clairvoyance de la jeune femme, mais extérieurement il secoua la tête.

- Non, je me trouvais dans la Cabane Hurlante mais il s'est aventuré dans la Forêt Interdite...

Remus s'interrompit et fixa ses mains pour plus d'effets.

- Que c'est il passé ?, murmura Hermione peureusement. Ron dégluti avec difficulté.

Remus renifla et leur répondit :

- Nous avons retrouvé son corps hier... Il a été attaqué par quelque chose... Une sorte de bête féroce... Dumbledore pense que c'était une panthère...

- Q-Que voulez vous dire par "nous avons retrouvé son corps" ?, sexclama Hermione et Remus mit une main sur son épaule.

- Calme toi Hermione... Il se trouve dans un endroit plus heureux, murmura un Remus visiblement brisé.

- Q-Quoi !!!!, hurla Hermione et Ron pâlit. Que voulez vous dire ? De quoi parlez vous ? Il ne peut pas être mort, il ne PEUT pas !!!, cria la jeune femme, s'agenouillant au sol, pleurant.

Ron était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine tandis que lui aussi se laissait tomber au sol encerclant Hermione de ses bras presque sans s'en rendre compte.

- Non, murmura-t-il. Pas Harry... Il il a toujours survécu... Il a réussi à survivre à nimporte quoi !!! Il a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui et il est mort à cause d'une maudite panthère ?, hurla Ron. Je n'y crois pas ! Il est hors de question que Harry puisse mourir ! Pas possible ! Je ne vous crois pas !, cria le rouquin avant de se relever précipitamment et de se ruer hors de l'Infirmerie.

Hermione resta, tremblante, sur le sol, seule. Elle dirigea son regard vers Remus, qui était d'une pâleur à faire peur.

- Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-elle, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

- J'ai bien peur que si, Mlle Granger, lui répondit le loup garou. Hermione hoqueta avant d'observer le lit occupé, soudain remplie de doutes.

- Alors qui est-ce, Professeur ?, demanda-t-elle en fixant la seule partie visible de la personne dans le lit, des cheveux noirs de geai.

- C'est un étudiant qui vient d'étre transférer d'une école en Chine, lui dit Remus. Son école vient de fermer et l'orphelinat où il résidait a lui aussi fermé ses portes, alors son père a pensé qu'il pourrait rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses études.

Hermione semblait encore suspicieuse. Elle chassa ses larmes, têtue et fixa le garçon dans le lit.

- Si il possède un père, pourquoi était il dans un orphelinat ?

Remus commença à se tortiller.

- Parce que son père n'a été mis au courant de son existence que très récemment... Il ne connaissait pas son père jusqu'à présent...

Hermione fronça des sourcils, toutes traces de désespoir complètement parties de sur son visage, tandis qu'elle observait le garçon dans le lit avec une espoir de plus en plus croissant.

- Et qui peut bien être son père ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Regarde par toi même et vois si tu peux le reconnaître, Hermione. Remus semblait presque joyeux tandis qu'il enlevait les couvertures du garçon endormit.

Hermione fut bouche bée en reconnaissant les traits et la forme des yeux du jeune homme. Il ressemblait presque trait pour trait au Professeur de Potions. Mais minute... Le cerveau d'Hermione sembla se remettre en route alors qu'elle fixait l'adolescent. Rogue n'a pas de fils ! Et pourquoi Remus est il soudain si joyeux ?

Remus observait la jeune femme et pouvait presque voir ses neurones faire connexion.

Elle releva soudain la tête. Rogue avait un fils !! Harry ! Harry était son fils, il le leur avait dit quelques jours auparavant.

Ce qui voulait dire...

- Est-ce que c'est Harry ?, murmura-t-elle, sa voix expriment une joie difficilement retenue.

Remus se mit à sourire.

- Quinze points pour Griffondor, Mlle Grange...r Et en ce qui concerne ta question et bien, il s'interrompit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Je dirais simplement que son nom est Darian à présent... Darian Rogue !

Hermione s'illumina et dit, excitée :

- Aussi connu sous le nom de Harry Potter, hein ? Elle émit soudain une sorte de piaulement et se jeta sur l'endormi pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Calmez vous, Mlle Granger, vous allez le réveiller, dit Remus et la jeune femme se recula, rougissante.

- Alors... Pourquoi avez vous dis à Ron et à moi-même que Harry était mort ? Pourquoi !, lui fit elle remarqué sa voix légèrement glaciale sous le coup de la colère.

Remus soupira.

- Hermione, les sorts qui étaient présent sur Harry pour cacher se véritable apparence sont en train de se dissiper alors...

- Alors ce que vous m'avez sorti est juste l'histoire pour le couvrir ! Et Darian Rogue est son nouveau nom, finit Hermione.

- Oui, mais tu ne peux en parler à personne Hermione, dit Remus précipitamment. Severus et lui pourraient se retrouver en grand danger si quiconque apprenait que Harry Potter est en fait le fils d'un Mangemort présumé...

Hermione acquiesça.

- Bien sur. Mais pourquoi nous avoir dit à Ron et à moi un mensonge ? Harry nous avait déjà dit qui était son père alors vous deviez bien vous douter que nous nous apercevrions de quelque chose...

- Car lorsque Dumbledore annoncera la mort de Harry Potter demain, vos réactions à tout les deux doivent être réalistes, lui répondit Remus. Nous allions vous dire la vérité après que sa mort ne soit connue ainsi la rendant encore plus réaliste...

- Alors vous allez dire que Harry a été tué par une panthère samedi ? Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais cela va provoquer la panique dans le monde !

Remus acquiesça, l'air légèrement troublé.

- Et cela ne sera-t-il pas suspicieux si Darian Rogue fait son apparition aussitôt que Harry Potter meurt ? Et que ce passera-t-il lors de ses funérailles avec son corps ? Qu'allez vous faire à ce sujet ?, l'interrogea la jeune femme dans un seul souffle.

- Nous allons présenter Darian Rogue ce soir après dîner et il sera également répartit devant tout le monde... Remus s'interrompit. En ce qui concerne le corps d'Harry... Nous allons donner à l'un des veracrasse d'Hagrid du Polynectar contenant un cheveux de Harry ainsi il ressemblera à Harry et aura son ADN.

- Mais que se passera-t-il au bout d'une heure et que la potion se dissipera ?, demanda Hermione, intéressée par le plan.

- Harry ne t'a-t-il jamais dit qu'il souhaitait se faire incinérer après sa mort ?, lui demanda Remus. Hermione se contenta de hausser des épaules.

- Il est possible qu'il l'est mentionné une ou deux fois...

- Oui, et bien c'est-ce qu'il désire et il veux que ses cendres soient réparties dans l'océan, continua le loup garou.

- C'est-ce que vous allez faire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez brûler son corps et mettre ses cendres dans l'océan...

Remus acquiesça.

- Ainsi, personne ne le retrouvera et si vraiment, par malheur, quelqu'un y parvient, alors son ADN sera retrouvé dans les cendres grâce au Polynectar...

Hermione ouvrit de nouveaux des grands yeux.

- Brillant, souffla-t-elle. Comment Dumbledore arrive t-il à trouver des plans pareils ? Elle semblait complètement ébahie.

Un ricanement se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce et la jeune femme se retourna pour voir Dumbledore qui riait suite à sa dernière question.

- Oh, Mlle Granger, je ne fait rien de spécial !, lui dit il, les yeux brillants.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Harry, Monsieur ? Pourquoi est il inconscient ?, demanda Hermione, observant le visage non familier avec inquiétude.

- Il a simplement été touché par un cas assez grave de magie accidentelle, Mlle Granger, rien qui ne justifie de s'inquiéter, la rassura Dumbledore.

Remus acquiesça.

- Oui, et il a accidentellement touché le Directeur avec un "Stupefix"... Il fit la grimace. Albus venait juste de se réveiller lorsque vous êtes entré Ron, Severus et toi.

Les mains dHermione volèrent vers sa bouche.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?, demanda-t-elle à Dumbledore qui lui sourit.

- Très bien, Mlle Granger. Même le sorcier le plus puissant d'entre nous peut parfois perdre le contrôle de sa magie, dit Dumbledore joyeusement.

- Bien que cela me gêne d'interrompre cette conversation, ne devrions nous pas réveiller Potter si il doit être présenté au dîner ?, demanda Rogue faiblement, ses yeux noirs fixés sur la forme pâle de Harry.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- Et vous devez retourner dans votre salle commune, Mlle Granger. Je pense que Mr Weasley voudrait lui aussi être mit au courant de la nouvelle identité de Harry... Mais vous ne devez pas oublier, Mr Weasley et vous-même devez agir comme si Harry était réellement mort lorsque cela sera annoncé demain...

Hermione fit un léger signe de la tête avant de regarder encore un instant la forme endormit de Harry.

- S'il vous plait, pouvez vous lui dire que Ron et moi sommes passés...

- Bien sur, Hermione, lui dit Remus et la jeune femme acquiesça.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un coup d'oeil vers les Professeurs, curieuse.

- Je croyais que l'on vous avait dit de partir, Mlle Granger, dit Rogue brutalement.

Cette dernière fit un signe de la tête avant de demander doucement :

- Je me demandais simplement si vous pouviez me dire pourquoi Harry a utiliser une magie accidentelle... Habituellement cela lui arrive lorsqu'il est vraiment en colère...

- Cela ne vous regarde pas Mlle Granger, alors partez avant que je ne déduise la moitié des points de Griffondor !, lui cracha Rogue, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et regardait plutôt Remus et Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire Mlle Granger, dit Dumbledore, soudain triste. Remus jeta un regard furieux vers lui.

Hermione hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer et de se dépêcher de quitter l'Infirmerie pour aller dire à Ron les nouvelles concernant leur meilleur ami...


End file.
